Wings and Immortals
by maximumcullenxxx
Summary: In Forks, with vampires, things are risky. Especially now. Max has a new mission. A mission to save what makes up this world from what makes up part. Jacob needs to choose between love and imprintment. And Forks is in great danger...FAX. BLACKWATER.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

This is a Maximum Ride/Twilight crossover. I will try to recreate the Twilight mood, though I swear I will not be able to. No one can recreate it, or write like Stephenie Meyer.  
And I will try to recreate the MR mood, but I repeat what I said about Twilight. This is a Romance Fan fiction, so don't get freaked out. A "love" triangle. You'll find out soon why there are quotation marks there.  
I am a total grammar freak, so don't expect spelling mistakes. I go over my chapters a million times to get them right ;)  
Anyway, enjoy the first chapter. I'm starting out with Bella. This is after BD, but let's pretend Jacob never imprinted on Nessie, yeah? But he didn't love Bella anymore either.  
I'm sure you know why. If you don't, read on. :)

R&R.

Disclaimer: I am not a man, or a woman, for that matter. I'm a teenage girl who is a fan of both books; therefore, I do not own any of them. Hence the "fan" part of the sentence.

* * *

Life seems to flash you right through in the process of becoming perfect.

It's like you're not there, but someone else is. And when the process is completed, you flash right back into your world. Then it's perfect.

But perfect isn't what it is nowadays, is it?

I walked to my house, where me and Edward were living in (courtesy of Esme and the rest of the folks), sighing as I remembered the past night.

Which I mostly did everyday. I giggled to myself.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my throat. I giggled again. "Nothing," I assured him. He raised one eyebrow, then shrugged it off.

But I knew he was still curious.

"I want to give you something for surviving through with me for years," he whispered, and I sighed. "Edward," I started to object, but he held up a finger and gently pressed it against my lips.

"I know you don't like gifts, but, for me, would you _please_ accept this one?" he asked me, with his eyes innocent and pleading. I sighed in defeat.

"If you say so," I breathed, and he grinned.

"Perfect," he said, and quickly retreated to our room.

In less than a second, he was back, arms wrapped around me again, but this time, he was holding something in his hand.

"Here," he said, pressing a small brown wooden box in my hand. "I've had it for some time now, and I've been trying to find the right time to give it to you."

I gently brushed off some dirt off the box I was holding. If I put any more pressure, I would probably tear it apart. I hesitantly opened up the box as relief over flew me.

They were just keys.

I cocked my head then, surprised. "Another car?" I asked Edward. He grinned. "If you say so," he answered.

I frowned and studied the keys more carefully. They looked…awfully _familiar_, for some reason. Like I had a connection to these keys.

I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head to the other side. These keys…where did I know them from?

I suddenly saw some foggy images in my mind. Human memories, I recognized. I didn't quite remembered them at that moment, I was trying to hard to make them out. But suddenly, I remembered everything. Why those keys seemed so familiar.

I smiled and gasped, turning myself so that he was still holding my waist, but my face was to his. "You didn't!" I cried, wrapping my arms around his neck with as much force as I could.

"Ow," he chuckled, and I loosened my grip some. "How do you like that gift?" he teased, and I wanted to jump up and down. "I love it, Edward! Thank you," I whispered, pulling away from his embrace and pressing my lips lightly to his. When I pulled away, his lips just traveled down to my throat. "No problem," he murmured.

I chuckled. "Hey, as much as I would love to have some of that right now," I joked. "I want to see my truck." I insisted.

He rolled his eyes. "Not even when you're a _vampire_ you get rid of the love for that old truck," he told me, and I smiled. "Not even."

Yes, you heard right. _Vampire. _Not only am I a vampire, but I am married to one. And my whole family (not by blood, mostly because I don't have that anymore, but emotionally they are my family) were vampires. The Cullens. The beautiful, the most astonishing creatures in the world. And I was one of them.

But of course, what would this world be without werewolves? Yes, werewolves. Descendants from the past, appearing because of the reappearance of the vampires. Among those, is my current best friend Jacob Black. Whom I love and will always love, but the love I feel for Edward, well…there's really no competition. He apparently didn't love me anymore, and I didn't know what to make of that. What _should_ I make of that?

Anyway, you should probably know more of the story by now.

Edward and I both walked outside the cabin, as he led me back to the Cullen house.

Once again, the thrill of jumping above the river was amazing. It was…a breath taking experience, something I can't express in words, thus, I won't.

Edward held my hand the whole way back after that, and we just ran in comfortable silence.

I took this time to think, since Edward really couldn't know what I was thinking.

Everything was perfect. Was it really possible? Were all my obstacles really over? I thought about Nessie, Jacob…they were taken care of. But I had this feeling…like not all obstacles were yet destroyed.

Was this new? I wasn't sure right then. I could just be thinking nonsense, of course. Then again, I might have not been.

God, for a vampire, I worried too much, didn't I?

I was supposed to finally be relaxing. Finally have a happily ever after with Edward, love him, he love me, we love Nessie…and yet the stress just didn't seem to go away.

"Bella?" Edward's voice interrupted my thoughts. Had we stopped?

"Yeah?" I asked warily. I looked up into his eyes, which were darkening now. I immediately planned a hunting trip soon.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered, and I shook my head. "Nonsense," I muttered, and he gave me a long look.

"I can read your face easily Bella," he said while sighing. "What are you thinking about? You look worried."

"Exactly," I reassured him. "Nonsense."

He shook his head and looked forward. I mimicked his motion and noticed we _had _stopped.  
And there, right in front of us, oh, God!

"Oh, my God!" I I whispered. I stared at my truck. My truck. My Chevy.

You would think as a vampire I'd like faster cars, as Edward said previously, but I loved this truck so much.

It was the first thing Charlie, my dad, gave to me, so it meant the world. I loved it. And, let's face it, I don't really like fast cars.

"Can I try to ride it?" I asked Edward.

He looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Why? Bella, I don't think…"

"Hey," I took the time he trailed off to object. "You gave me my truck back, but I don't get to ride it? How does that make any sense?" I challenged.

His lips twitched. "Do whatever you like, love," he told me. "But you'll see why I don't think that's a good idea."

I frowned and immaturely, stomped towards the truck, making almost lightning sounds.  
"You're going to have to quiet that down, Bella," he said, but I ignored him.

Mr. I-Can't-Ride-My-Own-Truck.

I opened the door so fiercely, then I understood why I couldn't ride it.

"Great," I muttered, and I looked at the object I had in my hand.

My truck's door

Edward laughed.

I looked over at him and gave him a look. "And I suppose you have an explanation for this?" I asked him.

He stopped laughing and cocked his head to the side. "For what?" he asked back.

"Why did it come off?! It never did that to you!" I whined.

Edward chuckled. "Love, you're stronger than me," he pointed out. "And you're so used to doing that human, well…" he trailed off and chuckled again.

I rolled my eyes and stared at the door again. I pouted. "Now what?"

Edward was next to me in less than a second again. "It'll be fixed by tomorrow," he promised, taking the door in his hand.

"Nessie's probably ready to sleep right now, so how about you go tuck her in?" he offered. I sighed and kissed him, then pulled away and ran towards the Cullen's house.

When I got there, I could hear thunder. It was going to rain, no doubt. The change in the wind was obvious. Well, for me, anyway.

I entered the house to find Emmett yelling at the television, Jasper sitting quietly and mysterious next to him, while Alice was sitting on the floor, her head in his la, enjoying Jasper stroking hr hair, too.

When I entered they all looked up. "Hey little sis," Emmett greeted, grinning. "No games tonight?"

"We had a deal," I reminded him, and he frowned. "You're no fun," he retorted, but went back to his game.

"Hey Bella," Alice greeted me, and Jasper smiled and nodded, also returning to the game.

"Hey," I mumbled to all of them. "Where'd Nessie?" I asked.

"Outside with Jacob," Alice told me. I nodded. "I need to go put her to bed."

Alice tileted her head to the side, as I mimicked her emotion.

We both heard a yawn and grinned.

"Nice timing," Alice laughed. I nodded. "Mother instincts," I teased, and she laughed again.

I ran quickly towards the back door and opened it to find Nessie playing around with Jacob.

"Does she throw up?" Jacob asked me as I came towards them.

I laughed. "Not that I know of," I looked at Nessie and grinned. "Want to try it on Jake?" I joked.

She grinned, then yawned again.

"I'm gonna go tuck her in now," I announced to Jacob, and he picked Nessie up and handed her to me. "_Please_," he said. "One more of those yawns and I'll need to sleep with a mint glued to my nose."

I rolled my eyes and lightly took Renesmee. I smiled at her. "Ready to go to bed?" I asked her, and she touched my cheek. _Yes._

I nodded, said good night to Jacob, who was half asleep by then, and ran back to the cottage to tuck Renesmee in.

I went back to Edward and just watch him struggle to fix the car, trying not to laugh. It took about an hour, no more details.

After that, I heard a howl. A cry of pain.

_Jacob._

**And that's the first chapter. What happened to Jacob? If I get three review, I will continue the story :) So red and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mahaha. I got reviews. You guys rock. :D

Here's the deal with the flock: it's only Fang, Max, and Angel are the only ones in this mission, according to the Voice. (ah, my dearest voice). Don't worry, the Flock still comes out. Either on the phone or e-mails, but they do. And later, they'll have to join the mission. So it's alright :)

But for now, it's only he mind reader, the silent guy, and the voice-in-her-head leader. Haha.

This is a boring chapter, but it does tell you what happened to Jacob. So bare with me, please.

And I know this is shorter than Bella's chapter, but remember, Max's chapters are waaay shorter than Bella's. Haha.

Anyway.

R&R!

**

* * *

****Max's POV**

"It's raining again?" I whined as Angel, Fang, and I lay down close to some tress, just in case we needed to run out of the place in any given moment.

Hey, you can't blame my loving paranoia, it's a life saver. Literally.

Bah, I don't have to explain it to you.

"What, didn't it rain, like, an hour ago?" I asked no one in particular.

I saw Fang nod. "And every day we've been here," he pointed out. I snorted. "They need some _sun_," I criticized, and Angel giggled.

"We're in the Olympic Peninsula," Fang retorted. "It has almost no sun."

"And so the silent one speaks," I muttered, and I saw a hint of a smile on his lips.

Angel looked up at me with her…well, angelic blue eyes. They seemed, tired. "I am," Angel told me, yawning as if to prove this. "It's late now."

I nodded. "If you can sleep with all this rain, go ahead."

She grinned. "We've been through worse," she whispered, laying on her back and closing her eyes.

Yeah, well. Even the six year old mind reader seems to understand our bad luck.

Which, unfortunately, sucks.

I looked over at Fang, who had his back against a tree bark, eyes shut, but he wasn't asleep yet. I guess he was just resting.

"So," I said quietly, and his eyes shot open. He half smiled, which, even in this tiny, depressing town, lightened my day. "Where're we going next?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Ask your Voice," he teased, and I punched him playfully. "I haven't heard from it since we got here," I sighed. "You think it gave up on us?" I asked.

He looked forward, frowning in concentration. "No," he said slowly. "It's never given up, that's for sure." He grinned, and my heart gave a little kick. "Maybe taken a break, sure. But I think we should stay here until it tells us to go,"

I nodded. "Sure," I said, laying my back against the tree next to him. I saw him close his eyes and sigh deeply. I smiled inwardly and lay back too.

Let me catch you up to speed.

We know nothing.

There, you're up to speed.

I'm serious, though. The Voice only told me that it was convenient to leave the rest of the flock behind and safe, and to not try anything without it's consent.

Which, as stupid as I might be, I obeyed.

Until I heard voices coming from the forest. Way behind, though, but with our raptor hearing, I could hear it, faintly.

I cocked my head to the side. One…two voices? Yes, two. They were having a conversation.

My stomach sunk.

What of they were whitecoats? Planning on how to take us back?

I stood up quickly and took one step into the forest, when a quiet, yet ice cold voice said, "You're not going anywhere."

I turned to Fang and scowled at him. "I hear voices," I started, but he stood up to face me.

"No." He said. I took a step back, keeping up my scowl.

"I'm just going to see if it's a whitecoat, Fang. Take care of Angel."

"Aren't you paying attention to your Voice? Just stay here," he told me, and I scoffed.

"We both knew I wasn't going to keep the good girl act up for so long, anyway," I told him brushing past him.

I ignored the tingles that ran through my arm as it connected to his.

I ran into the forest, expecting to hear Fang behind me at any moment, but I didn't hear anything.

I ran farther into the forest, but I was starting to get scared. I didn't know how long I'd been in there, and the voices were now long gone.

But you think I gave up? Psh, this is me you're speaking of.

No. I kept running, 'cause I'm just funny that way.

Finally, I saw a dim light…from a house?

It seemed like it. I ran faster, just in case the light wanted to, like, fade away or something. Or in case I was just imagining it.

Finally, I reached a small clearing. It was…a backyard.

I entered almost silently, looking around. Yep, a backyard indeed. There was a huge house in front of me, and a back door. A house in the middle of the forest. How convenient.

Just as soon as I was about to go back, realizing that maybe no one was actually here, I heard a deep, low growl from behind me.

I whirled, surprised, and found a _wolf._

Eraser?

Yes, I think it was, because it was giving it's back to me and morphing. _Morphing._

I thought they were all dead!

I wanted to run before he could turn back, but I was frozen in shock. I still couldn't believe he was there. Morphing.

Before even meeting my eyes, or pausing for a bit, he launched at me. Just launched.

I closed my eyes to ease the pain, though it didn't help much, and I passed out.

* * *

Boring, right? Well, think about the last sentences. It helps to figure out what happened.

-sigh- Now off to write Bella's POV. Gah. I hate writing that POV, it's too hard to figure out what the hell she wants. That girl changes her mind a lot.

I ask her one minute, she says red. Then I write it, and she's like, No! Blue!  
God, mind-changing vampire.

Ahem.

Anyway.

R&R?


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, and yet more reviews :) I'm glad you all liked the chapters, and because of all of you wonderful Earthling (if, indeed, you _are_ Earthlings) I've decided to update really quick! (like, in an hour quick)

I mean, I just saw _TRANSFORMERS_, so I'm in a mood ;)

Thank the movie, guys.

Haha, I'm like, the only one that likes rock in my family (apart from my dad, but he's not here right now, so…hahaha. Stupid work.) And the credits roll, and it's What I've Done by Linking Park, so I start dancing and singing to it, and my family's like "You got some issues,"

:P

Anyway, enjoy Bella's POV.

Gah. I changed this a million times. See? She changes her mind too much -.-

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_I nodded, said good night to Jacob, who was half asleep by then, and ran back to the cottage to tuck Renesmee in._

_I went back to Edward and just watch him struggle to fix the car, trying not to laugh. It took about an hour, no more details._

_After that, I heard a howl. A cry of pain._

_Jacob._

Me and Edward looked at each other instantly, and, in silent agreement, ran to the backyard.

"What happened?" I heard Emmett ask as we practically flew past him and the rest of our family.

Why would they ask what happened? Didn't they hear Jacob's cry? Something could be wrong with him and they just _stood there! _Like nothing was wrong anyway; like Jacob wasn't in trouble.

I froze before reaching the back door, Edward flying past me. What if it was only a nightmare, and they knew it? That's why they didn't go check?

Oh, God. I was just reproaching my family for Jacob, when I don't know what they were thinking. I wanted to smack myself senseless, tell myself how inconsiderate I was, when I heard Edward call my name.

Worry overwhelmed me as I ran through the back door.

I know this is going to sound selfish, and I still hate myself for it, but when I saw a passed out girl in Jacob's arms, but I knew _he_ was okay, I felt relieved. I didn't care for the girl.

"Jacob, hat happened?" I asked him, standing next to him, waiting until he met my gaze.

But he never turned to me. Instead, he watched the girl like…like…_like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. _(A/N: I know Stephanie used it for Nessie, too, but I like that description, and it reminds her, okay?)

My eyes widened and connected to Edward's. He nodded slowly, knowing why I was so shocked.

Jacob had just imprinted on a girl.

A girl he _attacked._

I looked at the girl he was holding. She was about his age, no doubt, with brown, blond streaked hair, and very thin. I couldn't notice anything about her eyes, for they were closed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" I yelled, now truly worried about the girl. "Take he inside, you idiot! She's going to die!"

Jacob, without tearing his eyes away from the girl, ran inside the house, with Edward and me following.

Alice's eyes widened when she saw what Jacob was screaming because. "Oh, God," she whispered, but we ignored her.

We lay her in the couch carefully. Carlisle came rushing towards the sofa, quickly resting his gentle hand on the girl's forehead.

"She's stable," he reassured, and Jacob visibly relaxed.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at Edward.

"He imprinted on her," Edward said tonelessly.

Everyone's eyes widened. They were as surprised as I was when I knew.

"I didn't look into her eyes first," Jacob whispered. "I attacked her, thinking she meant harm. Jeez, I'm an_ ass_," he said, running his hand through his hair.

"No, you're not." I assured quickly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "She's going to be fine, Jake. It's not your fault."

Jake scowled and finally looked away from the girl to face me. "It is," he growled, and I took a step back.

"Watch it, dog," Edward threatened, stepping next to me.

Jake's scowl cleared, and he sighed. "Sorry, Bells," he apologized, and looked back at the girl.

"What if she had a family?" I asked Carlisle. He shook his head. "Why would she be here, then?"

I frowned. "Curiosity? Who wouldn't?" I pointed out. Edward shook his head.

"Even if she _did_ have a family, love, we couldn't allow them to come. It's dangerous. I mean, have you _smelled_ her? She has a different scent from all humans," he told me. I narrowed my eyes and slowly, and took a deep breath.

Damn it! It burned my throat deeply, even as I swallowed.

She did have a pleasant smell. She did smell different. And she did make me want to go hunting soon.

"But we can't keep her here!" I hissed, caring for the girl. I knew what it felt like to be away from the people you love.

"You're not taking her anywhere!" Jacob suddenly yelled, looking at me. Edward stepped in between us, scowling.

"I warned you once, Jacob," he said again. Jacob looked at Edward, then at the girl.

"I'm not letting her go," he whispered, and I felt that if I could still cry, I would have a lump in my throat. I also understood what it was when you were in love, of course.

But this girl…she seemed so innocent! She still didn't know she just got imprinted on…she didn't know any of our secrets.

So what were we supposed to do?

"Edward, may I speak to you?" I murmured into his ears, though I knew everyone could probably hear me. He nodded, took my hand and we ran off.

Probably knowing that I wanted our conversation to be private, he took off deep into the forest.

Seeing everything so clearly, every leaf falling down as we ran past them, was amazing. Any other day, I would be appreciating it. But then, I was worried about the girl…and Jacob.

We stopped close to a clearing. Edward nodded. "We're good," he told me. "What's wrong?"

"Edward, we can't keep the girl," I insisted. "She has to have a family."

"Bella, love," he said quietly. "She's been imprinted on. How can we do anything about that? Remember…" he stroked my cheek gently. "It's like magic."

I shook my head. "But what if the girl doesn't like him? She's practically his age, and he doesn't have time to get to know Jake,"

He sighed. "Knowing Jacob, he'll probably know just what to do." He told me.

I scowled. "Can't we ask the girl how she feels about this?" I complained.

"Not until she awakes," Edward said, and I nodded.

She'd better wake up soon enough.

We ran back to the house, were Jacob was sitting in the loveseat next to the couch the girl was laying on, bandaged now, and everyone else was back to their business, except for Esme, who was next to the girl murmuring softly to her, as if she could hear.

I sighed and sat next to Jacob, as Edward proceeded to talk quietly to Carlisle.

"I'm sorry, Jake," I whispered, and he sighed shakily.

"I'm so stupid," he said. "Why am I so _stupid_?! I had _no freaking reason_ to attack her! And yet…" he gritted his teeth.

I nodded. "It's not your fault, they're your instincts," I comforted. "Plus, you didn't know you were going to imprint on her before you attacked her," I pointed out.

He snorted. "It doesn't matter, anyway. It's done. God, will she forgive me? Will she understand suddenly that right after I attacked her, I—to put it simply here—fell in love with her?"

I swallowed inaudibly. He seemed so worried, so guilty of what he had done.

And I couldn't help but feel the same. After all, he was my best friend.

"I'm sorry, Jake, really, I wish I could something, but…"

"It's okay, Bells," he whispered. "I just really hope she wakes up soon."

I nodded. I did, too.

If not for him, then for whoever was waiting for her out there.

* * *

And you know who's waiting for her out there ;)

Why does Bella care? Because she knows how it feels, I mean, she got separated from her parents, she knows how it feels to leave the ones you love, but for her, she left to be with Edward. And this poor girl, she has no one.

GASP! Jacob imprinted on Max? Whoa. Did you see that one coming? Me either. Lol.

Anyway, review? :)


	4. Chapter 4

You guys give me, _the_ most amazing reviews. I feel so loved :D

17 reviews in just 3 chapters? You guys have no idea how much that means to me.

Anyway, after finishing this one, I'm off to write the (also) fourth chapter of my other Max Ride fanfic, "Secrets Through Time", which has only 3 chapters and yet, 16 reviews. You guys really do rock.

Enjoy Max's POV! Oh, and if she wakes too quickly, I'm sorry, but I asked if she wanted more detail, and she says it's hard to remember.  
So yeah.

* * *

**Max's POV**

The murmurs scared me. They were sweet, nice, soothing, angelic…

All the more reason for they to scare me.

"He didn't mean it." "He's going to love you." "You'll learn to love him too, sweet, sweet girl."

What the hell? Who was this crazed angel talking about? And why did they think I was unconscious?

My first thought was: _Once I open my eyes, I kill the Eraser, and get outta here._

And my second thought was:_ Fang's gonna kill me._

They all actually sounded like the past Erasers—like with the angelic voices, and someone _growled._

Not to mention the one that attacked me, of course.

Which only made my closed-eye paranoia even more hyper-aware.

* * *

Finally, after so long, I seemed to be getting stable. I still couldn't open my eyes, but I was aware of my surroundings, thus, the tightening of my muscles.

"Alice," a beautiful male voice called. "I think she's waking. I can get some readings."

I felt a small rush of air pass me, and a hum.

Readings?

"I can't see anything," another crooning female voice whined. "Jacob, you have to get out of here."

A pause.

A growl.

My stomach sinking.

"It's for _her_, Jake," another amazing female voice reassured. "Unless you'd rather wait in agony?"

Okay, so this was confusing. _Her?_ Was _I _this her? Were they trying to help me? If so, why? Were they one of Them, or just some people with angelic voices…

"I've been through it before," A less angelic, yet still beautiful, and younger voice retorted.

Another pause.

A grunt.

"Whatever," the first female voice muttered.

As if on cue, I figured out that if I did it slowly, I could open my eyes.

I tried not to take a deep breath, for that would give it away, but still breathed in, and opened my eyes, blinking rapidly.

"Wait," someone in front of me said, and I felt the atmosphere changing. "She's awakening."

I blinked faster. The lights, the room for that matter, was just adjusting.

And suddenly, all I saw was a beautiful face.

Like a freaking _male model_. I'm not exaggerating. He was _perfect._

Bronze hair, and his eyes…were kind of dark, sure, but it didn't lessen his beauty.

No, not hot, beautiful.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, clenching my fists, ready for a fight.

He was just a suspect, no matter how beautiful. Plus, I was immune to beauty since Erasers.

I looked around quickly.

Everyone there was beautiful. So not only their voices were angelic, but their physical, too?

And then there was one sitting in the love seat next to me. He didn't look like the rest; his skin was more tan, and he was tall—like, big foot tall—and had his hair up to his chin.

Keeping my eyes narrowed, I pressed my back to the couch I was laying on.

"Who attacked me?" were my first words, and everyone blinked in surprise.

What, they didn't think I could _speak?_

"Who. Attacked. Me?" I demanded once more, putting as much of ice as I could into my words.

Someone cleared their throat, and I turned towards the tan-skin guy.

And I didn't like the way he looked at me.

He looked at me…I can't find a way to describe it. Kind of like…how _Fang_ always looked at me.

"Er, me," he hispered, sounding kind of sheepish.

I clenched my teeth, coiled my fist harder, got closer to him and with all my strength, punched him in the face.

And it didn't hurt.

"_Ow_!" the guy yelled, cupping his hands around his face. "Ow! Ow Ow Ow!"

I smiled evilly and looked back at everyone else, who stared at me blankly.

Except for one, who stared in surprise.

It was a brunette. That's all I could describe her as, except her eyes…were different. Redder than anyone's.

"Anyone else up for a punch?" I spat.

I tried to stand up, but the tan-skin guy caught me.

"Get your filthy hands off me, you jerk!" I yelled, squirming, trying to get out of his reach.

He let me go instantly, making me fall to the floor.

I gritted my teeth. That hurt.

"I'm sorry," the beautiful boy in front of me apologized, for some reason, and held out his hand to offer help.

I rolled my eyes and stood up myself. "I'm leaving! And I don't want to see you people ever again!"

I tried to stomp off, but the same pair of arms grabbed me.

"I said don't _touch_ me!" I yelled again, but another older looking, yet still amazingly beautiful, man came over to me quickly.

"I'm sorry, young lady," he said sweetly, and gently.

Two things I hated.  
"You have to stay here. I need to check…you could have a concussion. I don't think your parents would like that?"

I snorted. "My parents aren't _with_ me right now, but sure as hell will I tell my mom!" I told him, and I saw the brunette frown.

"Sweetie," and older woman said. She sounded like the murmuring voice I was hearing while 'unconscious'. "Let us at least check you. We don't want you to go home hurt."

"Someone is waiting for me." I said coldly. "And I'm not leaving them alone."

"It won't be for so long," the older man assured. "Just until you're healed."

"I want to go! And I want you to get the fuck off me!" I yelled to the guy still holding me.

I don't know what look crossed his face, but he let go without hesitation.

I rubbed my arms as if I could take his germs and such away.

"I'm not staying here another minute." I started walking back towards the door, but a blond super model stopped in front of me. "Smart ass girl, aren't you?"

I clenched my teeth harder. "Least I don't look like an air-head Barbie." I retorted, planning on punching her.

"I wouldn't do that," the bronze-haired boy told me. I whirled and stared coldly at him. "Do what?" I said through my still clenched teeth.

"She's not as Barbie-ish as she looks," he told me.

Okay, so, I was confused. Did he know I was planning on punching her?

He just stared at me, but his eyes showed regret, for some reason.

"I just want to go. I need to get to my fl-family." I told them.

The brunette's eyes shone. "I told you," she whispered, and grinned a blinding one at me.

Okay, two could play at the mystery game.

Let the games begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Halloween! (I know, I'm a day late, but I wrote this in Halloween Day)

I decided to give you an update in the spirit ;)

Woohoo! :)

Someone actually called it 'the best twilight/maximum ride crossover' she's read. Thank you!

So many amazing reviews, I just itch to write more. –scratches head-

Anyway. Haha! Fang is back! With Angel?

Two mind readers, one headache, 8 vampires, three mutants, one werewolf, and one half human equals to a not so healthy evening ;)

Oh, and a lot of you keep asking about Nessie. I said in my A/N of the first chapter that let's pretend Jacob never imprinted on Nessie??? I did, right? So, yeah. There you go.

R&R!

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The girl seemed so confused, so angry, but not scared.

She was strange, that was for sure. I mean, she hit Jacob; _and it hurt him. _

There was something strange about this girl. After I grinned at her, trying her to make her feel a bit more at ease, she stared at me blankly.

I looked over at Edward, who was obviously regretting giving clues that he could read minds.

"Please, uhm…what's your name?" I asked uneasily.

She eyed me warily. "I don't want to tell you." She said. I frowned. "It'll make things easier, but, uhm,"

She scowled. "I'm leaving," she turned back to Rosalie, who was scowling too. "You're not going anywhere." She said.

"I'm going wherever I feel like going," the girl said, just as coldly, which surprised me.

"Both of you, stop, now,"

Rosalie turned to Carlisle, but the girl snorted. "I don't have to listen to you," she said, trying to get past Rosalie.

Rosalie growled, and it seemed to take the girl by surprise. She looked around, eyes wide. Probably asking herself what the heak we were, that's for sure.

"We're…not human, much like you," Edward told her, as the girl looked at him in surprise.

"What?" the girl whispered.

Edward looked at Carlisle, whose eyes were curious and confused. Wasn't the girl human? Should we really tell her what we are?

Edward took a deep breath and turned back to the girl. "We need to know your name first. Then we can exchange stories."

The girl scoffed. "Why should I trust _you_?"

"Because we are just as easily trusting you." Edward said simply. The girl frowned slightly and eyed us all warily, her eyes stopping on Jacob's. He brow furrowed deeper.

"Max." she finally said, looking back at Edward. "Name's Max."

Edward gave that crooked smile that took my breath away even as a vampire, but the girl's brow didn't clear. Immune, much?

"I'm Edward," he introduced himself. "This is Bella, my wife," I grinned, and her brow cleared just a bit.

"That's Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Carlisle—my dad—and Esme, my mom. And that's Rosalie."

She nodded, scowling deeper at the name of Rosalie.

Well, she didn't give the best first impression after all.

"Why don't you sit down a while, sweetheart?" Esme offered motioning to the couch. "You seem exhausted, and Carlisle has yet to check you thoroughly."

Max shook her head. "I need to find my fl—family."

Edward's eyebrows rose, and he glanced at Jake, whose head was hung low.

That wasn't a good sign.

"Well, we can help you find them afterwards," I offered. "But, just heal up, won't you? It's not, like, we'll harm you in any way." _At least I think we won't._

Max shook her head again. "I need to find them first!" she yelled, turning back to the door.

Rosalie scoffed and moved out of the way. "Go ahead," she said. "I don't need you here."

Max smiled sarcastically. "You're one of the top reasons I'm out of here."

"Please, Max," Carlisle insisted. "Just a while. I think that hit in the head could result in something very—"

Max laughed. "I've been through so much worse. I'm fine." She turned back, but stopped dead on her tracks.

"Something wrong?" Alice asked sweetly. I turned to look at her, and her eyes were filled with concern and wonder.

"Oh, crap," Max whispered, then she grunted. "I'm dead. He's going to kill me. Gonna have my ass." She muttered as she opened the door and stepped out.

She closed the door behind her and we all turned instantly to Edward before we ran back to get her.

"What did you get from her?" Emmett asked, grinning, probably at the fact Max punched Jacob.

"She's not human." Edward told us all.

"Yeah, I figured that," Emmett said, chuckling. "She hit Jacob, and it hurt him. That's not so human. Anything else?"

"Someone named 'Fang'—don't ask me about the name—will apparently kill her. And he's here right now."

We all blinked and looked out the door. Sure enough, there were two people—one tall and seemingly dark, the other small and blond—coming out of the trees.

"Who's 'Fang'?" I asked Edward, and he glanced at me. "I'll explain later," he breathed, and I nodded once.

"We should go get her." Alice encouraged.

Esme shook her head. "The girl must be so confused right now! We can't add more to that!"

"But her head can have some serious damage. Just because she's stable doesn't mean she's completely out of danger." Carlisle objected.

"Bella and Edward, let's go. We can probably convince her." Alice told us, and we both nodded.

"I'll go too," Jacob objected, but Edward immediately stepped in front of him. "Think about it, Jacob. You won't help convince her. She hates you right now." He logically pointed out.

Jacob scowled. "I want to go out there." He said through gritted teeth.

"Not if you want to get hurt, you don't," Edward warned calmly.

Jacob eyed him suspiciously, but Edward shrugged.

Jake sighed. "Whatever." He said, the turned to me. "Bells, keep on eye on her, will you?" he asked me, voice full of concern.

I swallowed. "Of course, Jake," I promised, and we three took off.

We found Max kneeling down, hugging a little girl.

She was amazingly angelic, for one. She had blond hair and big, blue eyes, which were full in tears.

I knew she had someone who really cared for her waiting.

"I'm sorry, Angel," Max murmured to the girl. Angel? Name or nickname? Simile?

Huh.

"It's okay, Max," the little girl with the angelic face and the cut, small voice said between sobs. "I was just…worried." She looked up at me and stared.

I swallowed. Her eyes were full of wonder as she stared up at me. She cocked her head and narrowed her eyes.

She kept staring at me like that until Max pulled away.

Max swallowed and looked up at the dark figure, who was looking away into the forest, teeth clenched.

Max's eyes closed and she took a deep breath, standing up.

Then her eyes met mine, and she scoffed.

"You won't give up, will you?" she growled, and the dark figure turned to look at us.

He was, maybe also the same age as Jacob, and had dark eyes and dark, overlong hair.

He was pretty good looking, to tell the truth.

"We need to check the injury in your head, Max." Edward retorted. She scowled. "You seriously have to stop freaking worrying. I'm fine." Max said, clenching her teeth.

"Now you feel fine, Max. This could be serious. It could affect you; let Carlisle check your injury, then you can leave."

"Listen," Max started to object, but the dark haired boy interrupted.

"What is he talking about?" he asked, his voice ice cold. Max stiffened and turned to him.

"Er, nothing." Max said innocently. The guy's eyes narrowed.

Max rolled her eyes. "I…_might have_….been attacked. _Might_."

The dark haired boy eyes us all and looked back at Max. "You better check that injury if you think you're coming back with us." He told her.

Max scowled. "Since when do I listen to you?" she challenged.

The dark haired boy shrugged. "It's your decision." He told her.

Max sighed and shook her head.

"Okay, whatever."

* * *

Inside, what will happen? And as much as Fang won't like to admit it, he's caring about Max. Though he_ is_ suspicious, people. He wouldn't be Fang without being….Fang.

Angel stayed quiet because she was wondering so much about the vampires. Yes, she does know they're vampires now, but know they mean no harm. And reading Edward's mind about how he can read minds.

This must be interesting.

R&R?

I promise I'll give you a more interesting chapter next time.


	6. Chapter 6

_**READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

This is getting annoying, dammit. I said in the first chapter, and in the fifth chapter, too, that _LET'S PRETEND JACOB NEVER IMPRINTED ON NESSIE._

And yet, people keep saying 'I thought Jacob imprinted on Nessie'.

Grr. It makes me so freaking mad.

I'm sorry, but, I am only trying to make a point here.

Gah.

Anyway, after that blow out from the author, here's your next chapter!

Thanks to all the non 'Jacob imprinting on Nessie' related reviews!

And yes, I have read Breaking Dawn. Thus the spoilers.

I'm sorry if I spoiled anyone. :(

R&R?

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Okay, whatever."

They all grinned at the same time as if connected, and led me, along with Fang and Angel, inside.

Carlisle grinned as we entered. "Thank you Max," he told me. "I promise you it will not take long. Then…" he hesitated.

"I can be well on my way?" I hoped.

They all looked at me with hesitating eyes. Well, couldn't I? Hello, don't belong here?

"Uh, sure," Carlisle said, not looking into my eyes.

First reason to distrust the extraordinarily beautiful humans.

Wait, didn't they say they weren't humans?

Hmm…

"Take a seat, Max. Everyone else, please excuse us?"

All of the others nodded their heads curtly and excused themselves from the room.

Except Fang and Angel, who were walking towards me.

Carlisle didn't tell them anything, though. He just kept doing some procedure I really didn't get.

"What happened?" Fang breathed, sitting next to me, his eyes full of concern.

Oh, God. My stomach did flip flops just looking into his eyes when they had 'emotion' written all over them.

So, to avoid the diving stomach, I started stroking Angel's hair without looking into his eyes. I shrugged. "I was attacked by a…wolf?" I shook my head. "An Eraser? I don't know. It was too big though." I whispered.

Fang nodded his head slowly. "Do you know who it was?" he asked me, almost inaudibly.

I nodded. "The tan skinned guy."

Fang raised an eyebrow at me. "What did you do?" he asked.

I smiled at him, making his emotion-full eyes light up. "I punched him."

He grinned, which was so rare it literally took my breath away. My heart started racing a thousand miles per hour and suddenly I could only see him.

I turned away quickly, feeling my face heat up in embarrassment as I realized what he did to me when he just freaking _grinned_. I kept stroking Angel's hair, until I finally noticed her face. "What's wrong sweetie?" It seemed so deep in concentration, and she hadn't said a word since Bella, Edward, and Alice came for me.

She looked up at me with a puzzled expression. "I don't know…" she said thoughtfully, looking back down at her shoes. Her brows were furrowed together. I shook my head and saw Fang looking distant and deep in thought.

What was wrong with the world?!

"Okay, Max," Carlisle told me. "You're all set. The injury in your head does seem to be dangerous, but I don't think it'll cause anything more than a few headaches." He hesitated. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay here for a while?"

Angel's head snapped up all of a sudden and she stared at Carlisle. What was she getting from him?

"I'm sure. We have to be on our way, sir," I told him as I stood up. I looked at Fang, who was eyeing me cautiously. I looked back at Angel, who was still staring at Carlisle. I looked up. "Thank you for everything." I told him, and grabbed Angel's hand. She blinked and looked at me, and her eyes were widened like…I don't know, the size of a UFO? I wouldn't know, I've never seen one, but I think UFO's should be pretty big, right?

Oh, wait, Angel.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I whispered. She breathed in and motioned me downward.

I kneeled down next to her, taking her hand. "What's wrong?" I repeated.

She leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear:

"We have to stay."

* * *

I know, short, but last Max chapter was long, and it's normally not that long. Sorry!

Ooh, what is Max going to say to that? And where is the Voice? (I never get enough of that Voice…)

And what will Jacob do to make Max stay? And we still haven't seen her reaction to the imprinting thing…or Fang's.

Oh, and by curiosity, do you want different POVs?  
I can do that, if you like, but I like to do one POV for each chapter.

You tell me.

R&R :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello fellow readers :)  
How are you in this beautiful day? This beautiful, daylight savings time day?  
Bah. Don't answer that.

Anyway.

More reviews?

Amazing. I can't believe you guys stick with me even as boring as it the story is.

Lol. Thank you sooo much!

Stick to the second A/N, I will be answering some reviews ;)

* * *

**Bella's POV**

As soon as we left the room, I turned to Edward. "Tell me everything." I told him. He looked around and sighed, making sure everyone was murmuring quietly to themselves. He got close to my ear. "She's already in love, Bella."

I frowned and shook my head. "She can't be," I objected. "With who? How do you know?"

"The dark haired boy—Fang—every time she thinks his name, she gets the same feeling I get when I think about you. But she's totally unaware of the feeling."

I glanced at Jacob, who was sitting quietly in a corner.

"Well, how can she not know?!" I whispered/yelled. Edward smiled. "How did you not know you fell in love with Jacob?"

I tried to hide the surprise I felt of how easily he could say that. I frowned. "He was my best friend." I stated. He nodded, and I gaped.

"The guy's her best friend too?!" I said. He nodded again. "She's confusing true love for friendship."

I sighed. "Well…if she doesn't know, that means she can easily give Jake a chance, right?"

He frowned. "I don't think so." He said. "She hates him a lot right now."

"Right _now_," I reminded. He sighed and opened his mouth to say something, but we were interrupted by Carlisle.

"Well, Max is set and, er, ready to go." He hesitantly glanced at Jacob, whose face now reflected pain. "If any of you would like to tell her something, now would be a good time."

Of course, this was directed at Jake. We all looked at him as he shook his head. "Let her go." He whispered.  
I gaped. "What?!" I cried. "Jake, you cannot let her go!"

He scowled at me. "You were the one who at first told me she had to go. Well, she has her family. She hates me. I can do nothing."

I shook my head. "This isn't the Jacob I know!" I yelled. "You would be trying to do anything right now to make Max stay! Jacob, you have to tell her everything! If she has any brain she'd understand!"

Edward growled next to me, surprising everyone. I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said through clenched teeth. I frowned. "What?" I repeated. He kept his jaw tight. "I said nothing, Bella."

I shook my head and looked back at Jake. "So? What are you waiting for?! Go tell her!"

Right then we heard a throat being cleared, and we all turned our heads towards the noise.

Max was standing there with the Angelic girl and the dark haired good looking boy, apparently named Fang.

Max seemed really annoyed, but through her teeth, she said; "If you don't mind, we'd like to stay here for a while."

Everyone was shocked. Damn, you could practically feel the atmosphere change. I tried not to gape at Max, but it was getting harder. What had convinced her to have such a drastic change of mind?

Esme cleared her throat. "Of course, sweetheart," she said. "As long as you want."

Max nodded stiffly. Fang had an impassive face, and the little girl had a curious expression. That scared me. Did this little girl know more than she was supposed to?

"Let me show you the way to any room you'd be staying in." Esme was right next to Max and the others before we could blink, and we didn't need to.

"Come, now."

Max and Fang hesitantly followed, but the little girl just followed quickly.

"There you go Jake!" I encouraged. "You have a chance to tell her! She's staying! It's faith!"

Edward growled again. I looked at him…again. "WHAT?!" I asked.

He looked at me with an expression he'd never given me before, and I felt pain overwhelm my heart. "Nothing." He repeated, and in a blink of an eye, he was gone, leaving everyone, even Jacob, with a confused expression.

"Uhm," I said, confused and hurt at the same time. "Well, I, uh, Jake, as I was saying…"

"Go after him, Bells," he told me rolling his eyes. "You know you want to."

I hesitated, but shrugged and ran after Edward.

I found him in the porch, laying down looking at the stars (A/N: It is still night, it's still the same day :P). I lay next to him and sighed. "Pretty view, huh?" I asked him.

He didn't even flinch. "Sure." He said blankly.

I sighed again. "What did I do?"

His jaw clenched. "How can you possibly get in the way of true love, Bella?" he asked me, then he met my eyes, which were getting darker. "How can you?"

"It's for Jake, Edward," I objected. "Plus, Max doesn't even know she's in love. She can fall out with that guy without her noticing either."

"It's still repulsive, Bella." He told me, and my heart sunk.

He called my being _repulsive_! I'm just trying for my best friend not to get hurt and he calls me _repulsive_!

I took a deep breath and looked away from his face. I head him sigh. "Bella? Love, I am truly sorry. I didn't mean it. It's just…think of what you're doing. Would you like somebody to make you fall out of love just for the pleasure of someone else?"

"This isn't pleasure, Edward," I told him. "It's his way of being. It's love, in a way. It's just not for no reason." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"No, Bella." Edward objected, his voice as soft as the desert sand. "It's not a way of being. It's not meant to be, so that means it won't be."  
I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Oh, it will be," I promised him. "I will take care of that myself."

* * *

I know, short and boring. My chapters keep happening like that. Okay, I'm sorry. But now you have the answers to a lot of reviews (I'm sorry I can't answer to all of them, though I wish I could!)

**.Girl****:** Haha, yeah, I DID upload the sixth chapter three times. It's 'cause, the first time, I forgot the horizontal line. So I took it off, then updated it again. Then I saw some grammar errors, and I deleted it and uploaded again. Haha, sorry again. ;) And Angel wants to stay because she has a good feeling about it.

**Spaidorade****: **Well, maybe I can make their POVS. They're going to have a lot of rivalry, I assure you, and if I write their POVS, haha, it's going to have a lot of hate. :D

**FullMetal Alchemistress****: **THANK YOU! THANK YOU for actually reading the author's notes! And for sticking up. And for telling me not to apologize. Heak, for your whole damn review. :D

**bambi-maximumride-twilight****: **Thank you, and I'm sorry I can't update sooner and to top it off, short chapters. I'll try my best, 'cause when I'm bored, I write. And write. And I'll try and update quicker :D

**QuickStar****: **And when will people read the summary? This IS a fax story. And I hate Jacob too, but when I write his pain, I feel it. I've actually cried along with him. It's like, you're in character while writing it. Get me? Well, you didn't need to know that. Just to let you know Jake ain't all that bad :P

**Person: **Haha, funny, funny. –twitchtwitch- And what do you mean, 'the plot'? I would like for you to be more thorough, so I can ge better at that :D Technically, there is no plot yet, it's just introducing. When I get to double digits, that's when the plot really starts.

**-Gothic-Rainbow-****: **I don't mind at all. I'd actually feel honored ;)  
Ah, another comedian. –twitchtwitch- lol, j/k. ;) I'm glad you like my story, really. I smile everytime I get a (good) review. :D

**.Deadlyx****: **Aww, thank you so much! That means a lot! And I'll try to make their POVS. ;) Thanks for your opinion!

And that's it. Now, I started a poll, since I suck at the whole 'count the votes' thing.

Anyway, go to my page to vote! Thank you!

AND HELL YEAH! BARACK OBAMA HAS BEEN ELECTED OUR NEW PRESIDENT! YEAAAHHH!!!

Ahem.

Anyway.

Sorry, the results just came out :D


	8. Chapter 8

WHOA.

More reviews! I love you all! (not in the creepy way, weirdos -.-)

Hehe, anyway, please keep reviewing!

And next chapter will be Fang's POV. I hope you enjoy this. :D

And there IS a lot of Fax in it.

RECOMMENDED SONG OF THE DAY: Fearless, Taylor Swift.

Now, I'm not the biggest fan of country/pop, but this is an amazing song :)  
100 percent recommended.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"_What's wrong, sweetie?" I whispered. She breathed in and motioned me downward._

_I kneeled down next to her, taking her hand. "What's wrong?" I repeated._

_She leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear:_

"_We have to stay."_

I met Fang's eyes, and there we both agreed she was definitely hiding something from us. "Why, sweetheart?" I said, looking back at Angel.

She shook her head. "I have a good feeling, Max. And I've gotten to know them, theoretically speaking. They mean no harm. They actually…" she hesitated. "You're very much needed here." She finished.

I shook my head. "They don't need me here." I objected. Angel frowned.

"Yes, Max, trust me. It's very complicated, but they do."

And since when does Angel know so many complicated things?

Oh, from the School, of course. Silly Maximum, always asking the obvious questions.

Angel smiled slightly. "Max, why are you talking to yourself?"

I could feel my face heat up a bit. "I'm not," I assured her. "Just…arguing."

I heard Fang stifle a laugh. I elbowed him and heard a satisfying _'oof!' _leave him. I smiled and Angel giggled.

Then she frowned. "Seriously, Max," she whispered, barely audible to me. "We got to stay here. At least for a little while."

I shook my head. "Angel, sweetie, we can't! We don't even know them!" I complained.

Angel frowned in concentration. "Max." she said, and I froze. God, no.

"We are going to stay." She said. I stayed put, refusing to open my mouth, to give in. No, no…

I said something, I just still don't know what it is, and Angel smiled. "Thanks, Max! We should go tell Dr. Cullen now." She said.

I gritted my teeth and met Fang's eyes. He seemed…sorry?

Whatever.

I stood up and unwillingly stood up and walked over to the room I saw Carlisle…er, Dr. Cullen walk into.

"So? What are you waiting for?! Go tell her!" I heard as we walked in, rather rudely I do say, and I cleared my throat to make them stop about…whatever they talking about.

They all turned to me, making me feel uncomfortable.

Through clenched teeth, I said, "If you don't mind, we'd like to stay here for a while."

They all seemed shock.

I could actually feel my gut suppressing laughter.

What, I couldn't be nice sometimes? I couldn't be trusting.

Well, they were right.

Still.

Esme cleared her throat, though it sounded like bell ringing. "Of course, sweetheart," she told me. "As long as you want."

I nodded once. I didn't want to glance back at Angel or Fang, but I did want to know what they were thinking.

Quickly enough that I mussed the process, Esme was next to me. "Let me show you the way to any room you'd be staying in." She told me. "Come, now."

She started leading the way, and I met Fang's eyes. _Be on guard_, they warned.

Like I didn't know that.

Mr. Obvious.

Angel followed right away, and Fang motioned for me to go first. I gritted my teeth, but unwillingly followed.

"This house is very big, so you can each have your own room," Esme started, but I immediately interrupted. "No way." I said, shaking my head. "I mean, if you don't mind," I corrected myself, trying to sound kind. "We'd all like to stay in one same room."

She looked confused for a moment, but then smiled and nodded. "Of course. I understand."

She led us to a room second last down the hall.

"I hope you'll be comfortable enough here." Esme told us.

Well.

It was kind of hard not to.

After giving her thanks, and she retreated, I collapsed onto the bed. "Whoa," I said, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. "This is a comfortable bed. It's like it's never been used before."

I heard someone stifle laughter, and I opened my eyes quickly.

Fang had his impassive face on, but Angel had a grin. "What's so funny?" I asked her, sitting up.

She shook her head. "You wouldn't get it." She assured me.

I met Fang's eyes yet again, and I could tell he was as confused as I was.

"Well," I said, taking my position as the leader once again. "Since I don't feel comfortable at all staying her, Angel, you stay on the bed, me and Fang will take the floor."

Angel shrugged and Fang nodded, sitting on top of the sheets Esme had put for us on the floor.

I tucked Angel in and said goodnight, until I finally heard her breathing slow and even out.

I lay down next to Fang, whose eyes were closed, but his muscles were still stiff and on guard.

"Go to sleep," I whispered. He smiled, eyes still closed, and my heart gave a little squeeze.

"Not until you do." He whispered back, and I rolled my eyes.

"You're so difficult," I complained, and he opened his eyes and met mine, still smiling.

"Look who's talking," he teased, and I grinned.

"True." I agreed, then looked away. "I'm sorry." I apologized.

I felt his head turn away. There was a pause.

"Max," he started. "Why did you run off like that? Even after I told you not to…then I didn't hear your footsteps anymore…then a growl…" he trailed off, closing his eyes as if to ease some kind of pain.

"I worry you too much nowadays, huh?" I whispered, and he smiled slightly.

"You do." He opened his eyes yet again and looked at me…again. "But it gives me something to do."

I didn't reply. Just stared at his eyes for what seemed eternity.

For a moment, I wished I could just live that way. Staring into his eyes. They always seemed to calm me down, no matter what we were going through. They were dark, yet safe. For that moment, I didn't want to look away.

Then what I was feeling settled in, and I blushed and looked away.

Fang sighed. "Goodnight," he said. "I'll take first watch." He offered.

I was too embarrassed with myself to argue.

I don't know ho long I was in unconsciousness, but suddenly a sharp pain hit my head.

It was like one of the brain attacks.

Quickly, I put my hands to my head, trying to ease the pain, but again, it was useless.

I tried not to scream.

I think this was harder than any of the other pains.

But images flashed through my brain. Fang, the beautiful humans…erasers?...more beautiful humans…and an address. An address I couldn't make out.

"Max?" I hears Fang's quiet voice through all the pain, and it made me feel slightly better.

I could feel tears running down my cheeks. "Max?" he repeated, and I shrieked quietly.

I felt his arms wrap around me, though, and he whispered, "Is it another brain attack?"

I hope he took my no answer as a 'yes'.

Slowly, the pain eased. I stopped crying, and I could take my hands off my head. My heartbeat slowed to its normal speed. "All btter?" I heard Fang murmur in my ear.

I looked up at him and quickly pulled away, embarrassed. "Uh huh." I assured.

He nodded. He was about to say something, when I heard;

_Finally, you have arrived to your destination._

Just _great._

* * *

Haha, the Voice is back! And I tried to put as much Fax as I could in it.

R&R?

Keep voting on my profile to tell me if you'd like different POVs! REVIEWS are always appreciated! :)


	9. Chapter 9

First off, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. Yet it's here, my friends, the moment of truth!  
Fang: You mean when you break my heart?  
Me: No…wait, yah, I guess so.  
Fang: Charmiing.

Haha, Fang said "charming" :P

Bah!  
I got, like, a whole lot of reviews! THANK YOU!  
It just makes me want to keep writing.  
:)

Anyway, as promised, this is Fang's POV.  
Here they find out about vampires and imprinting and what not, making it really long.  
I hope you enjoy the suspense. :D

AC a reader: This is what I mean about AUTHOR'S NOTES. I said what happened to The Flock in Chapter 2. Max trusts Angel, but she doesn't trust the 'beautiful humans' enough to stay, is why. Fang was also mind controlled by Angel to stay quiet, because Angel knew what he was going to say, that's why he looked sorry. And the only people in the room are Max, Fang and Angel. Remember, that was while Edward and Bella are speaking outside. And he knows Angel is a mind reader, and that'll be explained later.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

He couldn't sleep.

He couldn't wake Max up for second watch.

He wanted to _think._

Max.

But strangely, that's all he could think of.

Why was that?

He knew he liked her. It was obvious. Every time she smiled at him, or just plainly looked at him, Fang's world seemed to light up a whole lot. His world seemed to actually matter for the first time. So long as she was there.

But was it really a like? Was this actually what he thought? Did 'like' really cover his feelings?

He didn't think so.

At least, not for now.

* * *

He actually fell asleep. He had managed to do it. And he didn't even notice it.

He looked over to the beautiful girl sleeping soundlessly next to him. Well, no one attacked, so he wouldn't be killed by Max.

Of course, until she realized he never waked her.

He sighed and sat up, resting his back to the wall. He looked over to the bed, and then back to Max. Then quickly back to the bed.

Angel was gone.

He stood up quickly and looked around the room before completely panicking.

No Angel.

Okay, now he could panic.

"Max." He called her, and she opened her eyes right away.

"Wha—" she asked, looking around. "It's morning?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

He was dead. Or, worse, buried alive.

"Max, Angel's gone." He said, keeping his voice cool and calm.

Max's eyes widened. "What?!" she yelled, standing up and looking around. She scowled at him. "You were supposed to be keeping watch!" she cried.

Buried alive.

"Let's find Angel." He suggested, trying to change the subject. She scowled, but he could see the worry in her eyes, almost as deep as her own eyes.

And he felt guilty. It was his fault.

Max quickly walked out of the room, screaming Angel's name. Fang followed her quietly, but worry was overwhelming him. But what could he do? He couldn't call Angel's name like crazy. It just wasn't…him.

So he decided to look around closely. He knew he could miss Angel quickly if he didn't look around…well, closely.

"Down here, Max!" he heard a small voice call from downstairs. Relief overflowed him, though it was more visible in Max.

She ran downstairs and Fang quietly followed behind her.

"Angel!" Max called as she appeared to them both, sitting in the dining room table eating breakfast that apparently, the brunette named Bella was cooking.

And he had to admit it, but it smelt delicious.

"Angel! Do not do that ever again," Max said, bending down to hug her. "I lost you once, and I don't want to lose you again." Max sent a glancing-glare towards Fang. He almost smiled.

"It's fine Max, it's just you two were asleep cuddling each other and I didn't want to wake you."

They both froze visibly, and he saw out of the corner of his eyes that Bella had frozen, too, for some reason.

Angel frowned. "I'm sorry," she whispered, but Fang noticed it wasn't for Max or for him.

For who, then?

"Hey, guys," Bella said, entering the dining room. "Want some breakfast?" she asked.

Max's eyes narrowed, and she glanced at Fang. He shrugged.

"Okay." Max agreed, and Bella grinned at her. "I got pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon—take your pick," she offered, glancing Fang over.

Max and him nodded stiffly and sat at the table, where the food was served.

Suddenly, Max stiffened, and her jaw clenched. Fang sent her a questioning look, and she shook her head. _I'll tell you later._

He shrugged and went back to serving his food.

After breakfast, Max decided to stay downstairs with Angel. Fang could tell she was angry with him, but fortunately, he knew she would get over it.

Fang got his laptop out, the one he had sneaked in without anyone noticing. He opened and started checking his e-mail, the one he needed only for his blog, but he had found it was very useful.

To keep in touch with the flock, that is.

He clicked on his inbox, where it indicated he had 3 new messages.

All from the flock.

He clicked on the first one, which was the day he went out to look for Max.

It read:

**TO: FANG  
CC: THE FLOCK  
SUBJECT: What's up?  
Heya Fang! It's me, NUDGE! And Gazzy and Iggy, and blabla. Not the point, though. We all just want to know if you're okay. Here in Dr. Martinez's, it's pretty calm. But she's awesome! I'm happy Max has a mom like that! So lucky!  
Anyway, answer ASAP, tell us how everything's going. Bye!  
-NUDGE!**

Fang smiled as he shook his head. He clicked on the second message, which was about the time they were asleep.

**TO: FANG  
CC: THE FLOCK  
SUBJECT: HELLO?!  
****FANG?! Why aren't you answering our e-mails?! Is everything okay? How about Max? OMG! Did anything happen to Angel? PLEASE ANSWER!  
-The Flock**

Fang almost laughed. Why were they so paranoid nowadays? He wondered if they would want to know they ended up inside some strangers house and for some reason Max hadn't already decided to leave. He clicked on the third message. It was earlier this morning.

**TO: FANG  
CC: THE FLOCK  
SUBJECT: GAH!  
See, that's rude. When your family sendS you a message, you answer it ASAP. Where the hell are you, man? Everything cool? Just answer and DON'T TAKE YOUR TIME.  
-Iggy**

Fang shook his head. Definitely paranoid.

He clicked on the 'reply' button and started writing a message about how they were okay and they think Erasers might be back and where they ended up and how Angel, kind of like always, was acting creepy again.

He finished typing, but before he could click 'send', he turned around feeling someone behind him.

"You forgot to put how I was being stupid," Max told him quietly.

He smiled inwardly and shrugged. "I'll skip that part." He told her, ignoring the way his heart thumped as she stood so close.

He clicked 'send' and turned to her, their faces only inches away.

Fang looked at Max's lips and then at her eyes. "So what did you need?" he asked her.

Max stayed silent for a second, staring into Fang's eyes. Then she shook her head, but the distance remained the same. "Uhm, we need to…to go downstairs…" she trailed off, looking into his eyes again.

"Mhm?" he urged, now only looking at her lips, wishing to close the distance.

"Uhm, Angel said that……needs to, uhm, tell us something," she whispered, now also staring at his lips. Fang nodded once and leaned closer to her.

Only centimeters away from her lips, he paused. He smiled up at her and said, "Let's go, then," and he stood up, leaving behind a very confused Max. **(A/N: Don't you hate it he ruined that moment? I'm sorry. He just doesn't want to get hurt again.) **

Downstairs, all the beautiful humans were gathered around the table, including that guy that attacked Max.

He gritted his teeth. So, Max punched him, but he hadn't gotten anything from him yet.

Fang hoped the guy realized he was lucky.

For now.

Max came down from behind him, and probably he could only notice that she was a bit spaced out. Because of him. He hid his smirk.

"Take a seat, guys," Dr. Cullen offered, motioning towards the chairs in the table. Fang met Max's eyes, who were refusing, but he knew he wouldn't say anything.

Fang shrugged at her, but her eyes were suddenly pleading. He repressed a sigh, and motioned her next to him. Max hesitantly took some steps toward him, and they walked together to their seats.

When they sat down, Max held his hand.

He tried not to smile. But he couldn't.

Small tingles ran up his arm as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

Fang knew Max was nervous and only needed to hold someone's hand, but he was still enjoying this as much as he could. He enjoyed feeling her warmth overlapping his. He _liked_ it.

"So," Max said, clearing her throat and tightening the grip of Fang's hand. "What's this about?" she asked, able to sound calm. And Fang admired her for that.

"Well," Dr. Cullen said. "First off, we want to let you know that nothing we'll say right now is a lie. We just want you to know this isn't some episode in 'Punk'd' or anything like that. Will you just hear us out?" he asked.

Max's grip tightened even harder, and Fang mimicked the action. _Go for it_, he told her silently. Max understood.

"Well, okay," Max agreed. Dr. Cullen nodded and looked at Edward, who had a small smile on his face. Edward turned to them.

"We're not…like you, in any way," he told them. _You have no idea,_ Fang thought.

"That's not completely true," Edward said suddenly. "I do have some sort of idea."

Max turned to Fang, at the same time he turned to her. How did he know he was thinking that? And obviously, Max was thinking the same thing.

Edward sighed. "I can read minds." He stated simply, and Max turned back to him. She squeezed Fang's hand, and she took a deep breath. "Oh." She stated simply.

Fang struggled to stay impassive, but managed. Another mind reader, huh? Did Angel know about this?

"Is that all?" Max asked, clearing her throat.

Dr. Cullen laughed. "Not really," he said. "That's just part of what's going on here."

Max nodded and stood up straight.

_Angel, what's this about?_

_You'll see_, Fang heard in his head. _Just wait, okay? And remember, they're telling the truth._

Fang nodded once.

"Like Edward said, we are not like you." Dr. Cullen raised his eyebrow. "Though we don't know what you really are, to be so inhumanly strong," he added. "But nevertheless, not like you. We're…we're what people think fiction."

_So are we_, Fang thought again, as Max shared a glance with him, but then remembered there were two mind readers in the room, and shut his…mind.

"We're what they use in horror movies. Halloween. Threats to get little children to sleep." He looked at us all in the eye. "We are known as 'vampires' to humans."

Max froze along with Fang. Their hands were no longer as hard on a grip as before. Angel told them both in their heads, _Max, Fang. They're telling the truth. But they mean no harm. Say something, guys. No, Max, not that._

Max cleared her throat. "So, er, vampires." They all nodded. "All of you?" she asked, and Fang knew to whom it was directed.

"This is the harder part to believe," Bella suddenly chimed in, looking at Max. "Jacob over here," she said, motioning to the guy that attacked Max. "Isn't a vampire. But he isn't completely human either."

Fang was still too shocked to actually make this sink in.

Max nodded slowly. "Oh?" she said.

Bella nodded. "He's considered fiction, too, you know. He's a…" Bella took a deep breath. "He's a werewolf." She said.

Max's hand instinctively tightened around Fang's. Fang was still too shocked to react.

"Okay, vampires, alright, werewolves…what are we, in a _book_?" Max asked, her mouth agape.

"See? She would never believe us. She's too stubborn," the blonde vampire muttered. Max's teeth clenched, but Fang tried to calm her by finally tightening his grip on her hand too.

"I know what you are," Edward said. "And I believe you." He glanced at Angel. "Even though in many minds that, too, is impossible. Yet here you are…" the next part he whispered. "Wings and all."

Bella and the short girl named Alice both let out a little gasp, as Dr. Cullen's, Esme's, Jacob's, Rosalie's, Jasper's and Emmett's eyes all widened.

"Wings?" Bella repeated, and Fang could feel Max's paranoia.

This was not possible, Fang thought. This could not be happening. This didn't happen in real life. Vampires sucked human blood, werewolves ate people alive, hell, not even they _themselves_ were supposed to be in this world!

"Don't be fooled," Edward said suddenly, looking at Fang. "We do drink human blood. We'd prefer to drink human blood everyday. But we have…well, it's a very long story. But we don't…or, what's more, _can't_ drink human blood. And the werewolves won't attack people."

Max stayed looking down at Fang's and hers intertwined fingers, and then said. "Let me ask you something."

"Anything, dear," Esme encouraged.

"Why does everyone want us to stay?" she looked up. "What's so important about us? Me?"

They all stiffened.

There was a long, awkward silence, and then; "This brings us back to the werewolf part, Jacob," Bella said. "He…he…he's imprinted on you."

Max's eyebrows raised. "He what on me?"

Bella shook her head. "Imprinting means…it's something that's part of the werewolves' being. It's…it's…helpless. It's kind of the way they find their soul mates."

Fang was lost, and Max seemed to be, too.

"Kind of like, love at first sight…but more powerful." She whispered. Max stiffened at the same time Fang did.

Fang could feel Max's numbness. What did this mean? What would this be, if anything?

But worse, Fang could feel his heart tighten in pain. _Love at first sight. _Would this be the same thing for Max?

He was crushed. Everything around him faded away, and he looked down at their still intertwined fingers. That was the only thing that mattered to him in the world (apart from the Flock); Max. Max was the only reason he continued. Knowing Max needed him was enough to keep him going. But now…

Edward stood up, his face angry. "Excuse me." He said, leaving the room. Everyone stared after him.

Max sighed. "So you're vampires," they all nodded. She didn't meet Jacob's eyes as he asked him, "And you're a werewolf," Jacob nodded slowly, and Fang could feel acid rising in his stomach. "But you didn't see a kid with wings coming?"

They all stiffened as Max looked up, a small smile on her face.

What the _hell_?

Bella smiled back. "Right now, I think at least _I_ should be used to it."

Max nodded, then looked at me. _We need to get things straight_, her eyes seemed to say.

Fang nodded, and Max stood up, still hand-in-hand with him. "Uhm, I'll…be right back…" Max said. Bella kept staring at their hands, along with everyone else. Except Angel, who had been quiet the whole 'meeting'.

Max led Fang outside, and the most weird thing happened; she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

Fang hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tighter.

"I can't do this Fang," she whispered, her voice shaking. "This isn't right. I don't want a soul mate that…" she seemed to catch herself, then said, "That attacked me." She finished.

Fang wasn't going to push her into saying her real intention. Instead, he said into her hair;

"Me either."

* * *

Aww, sweetness!  
Haha, I love Edward, because here's a clue; Bella will do anything to get Jacob and Max together, but he will do anything for Fax to form! WOOHOO!

GO EDWARD!

Ahem.

Anyway, imma start a review limit;; 120 reviews till next chapter!  
So please review! :)

And if you have any ideas, ANY ideas, you can tell me. I love to use other people's ideas :D  
Anyway, so, yeah, baii. Lol ;)


	10. Chapter 10

How do you guys freaking do that?!  
In, like, less than an hour of posting up the new chapter, I have 8 reviews, completing my 120.  
You guys make it so hard to make a challenge!

Lol.

YAY FOR DOUBLE DIGIT CHAPTERS! We're finally there folks. This is Max's POV of the whole thingy magigy, picking up where Fang left off. Meh, I'm in a mood.

LET'S GO FAXNESS!

Btw, I like Leah and Jacob together too.

So this _is_ a Lacob story as well.

Just have patience, my darlings.

Oh, yeah, they ARE a bit OOC—no, a _LOT_ OOC, and it may not sound like my other chapters, but a lot of people have been saying 'just move it quickly already' so I will here in this chapter.

Well.

AND AH! Spaidorade: I loved your idea of Max's clone. I _will_ put her into this story. Thank you so much for your suggestion! :D

WITHOUT FURTHER ADO;;

* * *

**Max's POV**

_"Me either."_ Fang said, speaking through my hair.

I couldn't tell Fang what I was really going to say. 'I don't want a soul mate that _isn't you._'

Hell, I didn't want to say it, but it was going to come out all of a sudden! Like, without permission!

I hugged Fang tighter, enjoying the moment he'd ever let me hug him for so long; longer than the day we got back together.

Tears ran down my cheeks. This was too much pressure for a fourteen year old mutant girl. I didn't want this. I didn't choose this. I didn't want to be—what was the word? Oh, right—imprinted on. It didn't seem right to be with anyone…anyone worth calling a 'soul mate' would at least not have to be a wolf.

I don't do wolves.

Much to my dismay, Fang pulled away and hesitantly but gently wiped my tears away with his thumb. When he finished, he just kept stroking my cheek.

"It's going to be alright," he whispered, though I could see in his eyes it wouldn't be.

It was never going to be alright from then.

"Fang," I said, looking into his eyes. He raised an eyebrow. "Let's go." I begged him, and his eyes widened a bit. "Yes, Fang, let's just get out of here. I can't handle it. Please, Fang, let's go back—"

_No, Max. I told you earlier this was important._

My hand quickly traveled to my head, which was in pain.

The Voice was chiming in uninvited once again.

"What the hell do you want me here for?! What's this for my benefit?!" I yelled out loud, and Fang looked at me questioningly. 'Voice', I mouthed, and he nodded.

_You'll see._ Was all the Voice told me.

I shrieked in frustration. It was never going to give me anything straight, was it?

"What did it say?" Fang asked quietly, and I looked up at his dark eyes. He was worried, after all that freaking happened in there.

I could feel tears well up my eyes as I leaned into him, putting my face on his shoulder.

"It said we need to stay for my benefit or something," I mumbled between sobs, and Fang wrapped his arms around me.

I pulled away and looked at him closely.

I narrowed my eyes as my tears started drying, as I leaned closer to him…

"Uh, Max, I—oh, uhm, sorry." Me and Fang both turned to see Bella standing in the doorway, looking uncomfortable.

I felt my face heat up and I looked down. Fang looked away, and I couldn't see what expression he had.

"Erm, Jacob wanted to talk to you…" Bella told me.

I looked at Fang, who shrugged.

I sighed. "If he attacks me again…" I said as I walked inside.

I heard Bella's laugh. "He won't, trust me."

I walked into the kitchen, where now only Jacob was there.

I cleared my throat, and he looked up and met my eyes, smiling.

"Hi, Max," he whispered. "Uhm, hello," I answered.

He nodded and looked back down. I looked around absentmindedly.

"So are we gonna talk or, like, just stand here like idiots?" I asked.

He looked at me again and grinned, and I'll admit, he looked freaking cute like that. Smiling.

"I was hoping we'd just stand here like idiots." He retorted, and I permitted myself to smile a little.

"Makes sense," I respond. He chuckles.

"Max," he started. "I know this came like a ton of bricks to you. But…I didn't know how else to approach you." He told me.

I nodded. "Saying 'hi' would have been nice." I muttered. Jacob laughed.

"Would you believe me if I said I'm very, very sorry?" he asked me, his eyes pleading.

I thought for a moment.

_Say yes,_ the Voice said.

_Why?_ I asked, dumbfounded.

_You will never get a step further unless you figure out your second foot,_ the Voice said.

I frowned slightly._ Are we getting into personal hygiene? Wait, how do you shower, Voice?_ I asked.

Nothing.

Surprise, oh, surprise.

"Sure," I decided.

He grinned, making him look much more attractive. "Thank you, Max. I promise, you won't regret it."

I smiled back at him and muttered, "Yeah, well, I hope not."

He chuckled and got closer to me. "Want to go for a walk?" he asked.

I laughed. "I won't need silver or anything?" he grinned. "Not with this werewolf, you don't."

I smiled and nodded. "Okay then."

I didn't know what that was about then. I just felt really comfortable around him all of a sudden. With him, it was easy to talk to…you know, once you get past the whole actual werewolf thing.

He motioned me to the front door and I walked in front of him, smiling all the way.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I sat down next to Fang, the good looking boy Max apparently loved.

"So," I started conversationally. "Are you and Max…you know…a couple?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

He glanced at me and shook his head.

I nodded slowly. "Huh. It sure seemed like it. I mean, with the cuddling and everything…"

Fang looked at me and narrowed his eyes. "Listen, Bella," he told me fiercely. I 'absent mindedly' put my hand in my pocket, and found what I needed. It was on.

Good.

"Max and I are just friends. And that's all we'll ever be. So don't go butting into my business, please. Not to be rude or anything, but Max and me—will never work out."

He stood up and left me sitting there.

I smiled to myself and took the object out of my pocket. _I'm sorry I had to do this, Fang, _I thought, as I pressed 'play' to the tape recorder.

Did Max know what she felt for Fang? I didn't know then, but she wouldn't feel crap after she heard this.

* * *

GASP!

**_EVIL. FREAKING. BELLA!_**

And Fang didn't mean those things, but Bella seemed to butt in a lot, okay? Don't get mad at the hottie!

Anyway, I will give you more of a challenge this time;; 150 reviews!

MAHA!

Or no new chapter.

And I PROMISE you it will be better than this crappy one.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I WENT TO THE MIDNIGHT SHOWING OF TWILIGHT!**_

It could've been better, but it was okay. I mean, if you haven't read the book, then it'll be awesome. If you have, well….it's worth watching.

Anyway.

WHAAT?!

How do you guys do that?!

It wasn't a challenge? Not so much as a little one?

Jeez.

MAHA! YET THANK YOU!!!

You guys are awesome, but it's going to be more of a challenge noww!!!

AND OMG OMG OMG (I freaking sound like a girly girl there) _**Dizzy. Blonde. Girl**_;;I LOVE YOUR IDEA of the whole 'Leah imprinting on Fang' thing! It gives a whole new turn of events for this story…don't worry, still FAX, but I had something planned but this gives a whole new idea!  
So we got the Max Clone and Leah Imprinting on Fang now. Any other ideas? Just tell me :]

And thank to _**MoonStarWithWings**_ for inspiring me to put Leah/Jacob in this story. Though I love that freaking couple, I didn't think of putting it in till she told me. :D

Anyways, ENJOY!

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Why so silent?" Jacob asked after walking further a few minutes with me. I shrugged, not daring to look into his eyes.

"I guess I'm just…thinking…" I admitted. Why? I wasn't sure.

He looked at me. "About?"

I sighed. "It might be of what I'm going to do about this whole…thing…"

He looked away, nodding. "Ah," he said quietly, and I looked down.

So where was this going? Should I just let it be? After all, we _were_ soul mates; the feeling had to be returned, right? So why not just let it be? Why did I feel like this was wrong and not what I'm guessing you're supposed to when you find the one to spend the rest of your life with?

"So, wings, huh? I knew I was going to end up imprinting on a special girl," he said, whispering at the last part.

I smiled up at him. "Thanks," I said, and he grinned up at me, making me blush and look down. **(A/N: Dammit, I hate making her blush when JACOB smiles at her. FANG'S the one who makes her blush. MEHHH) **

He kept grinning a me, I saw from the corner of my eyes. "What?" I asked, laughing a little.

"Nothing," he told me. "It's just that you're beautiful."

Did this guy _want_ to make me blush or something?

My face heated up even worse, and I mumbled a 'thanks'.

He shook his head. "You don't have to thank me for saying the obvious truth. Everyone knows tha—" he paused and cocked his head.

"Jacob?" I asked, and he held up a finger.

His eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed, then he mumbled, "_Great_."

I looked at him questioningly and he turned and sighed. "Leah." He muttered.

Leah? Was this, like, a girlfriend or something?

Part of me hoped it was…and part of me didn't.

He shook his head. "Annoying girl." He muttered, and I grinned.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming from inside the forest, making me tense immediately.

"Relax," Jake whispered. "She's not going to do anything to you. Not on my watch, at least."

I smiled gratefully at him.

All of a sudden, a blond, thin, not so tall girl appeared from behind the forest. She was wearing just some normal black jeans with a dark blue shirt. She wasn't smiling, but she didn't have a 'I'm going to kill you' type of emotion on, either.

"Leah," Jacob muttered, and I looked at her.

Leah looked right back, then at Jacob. "Who's that?" she asked. I gritted my teeth to not answer something sarcastic back.

"Leah, this is Max, Max, this is Leah. You met, you didn't say hello, but you sure will say goodbye." Jacob said through clenched teeth.

Leah looked puzzled. "Jeez, Jake, calm down. I'm not doing anything to her." She assured. Then comprehension arose on her face. "Ah." She shrugged. "Plain girl. Not the kind I was hoping for you to imprint on, but yet…"

I was about to tell her something very un-plain like, when Jacob let something of a growl slip between his teeth.

"Keep your opinions to yourself, Leah," he said through clenched teeth.

I hadn't even met her for a minute, and I already hated her.

I didn't know how much more I would hate her soon.

"Whatever." She said. "I just need to check on the bloodsuckers." She rolled her eyes and started walking to the house.

I didn't even look back as she walked away.

"Well, she made an amazing first impression," I muttered, walking ahead of Jacob.

He was by my side laughing in the blink of an eye. "Yeah, well," he shrugged. "Leah's always been like that. Don't ask why."

I snorted. "I didn't plan on."

For then, anyway.

* * *

**Fang's POV (first person)**

I walked over to the bedroom Max, Angel, and me were sharing. Angel was playing 'Solitaire' on the laptop, and I lay on the floor, looking up to the roof. I didn't feel like talking or at least scolding Angel for using the laptop without permission.

"Sorry, Fang," she called, obviously reading my thoughts. I half smiled and nodded at her.

I really didn't have the energy. I was too confused for all that.

Why was it, I asked myself, that I was so pained from knowing Max was Jacob's soul mate? Worse, that Jacob was Max's soul mate? Why didn't I like the sound of that? Did it really matter?

I sighed and rolled onto my side, staring now at the floor, making patterns that didn't exist.

I had made a rabbit, a dog, a bonfire, and a human's head, when Angel called, "Fang, can you help me?"

I turned back and smiled at her. I got up and walked over to her, sitting cross legged next to her. "What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"I think I lost." She frowned. "I can't control the computer's mind, 'cause it doesn't have one. But there must be a way to fix it."

So many things can't be fixed, I thought, but I still helped her find a way.

Though I really wasn't concentrating at all. I didn't even know if we ever _did_ find a way.

All the while I was thinking of what Angel said. _'I think I lost. I can't control the computer's mind, 'cause it doesn't have one. But there must be a way to fix it.'_

Angel never gave up. Why was that? And why did I think that sentence had much more to do than just with the computer?

Even though she is six, I knew there was some hidden message in that sentence. For me? For someone listening to us outside? I didn't know. But I did know Angel was all up for double meanings.

And I was going to figure out the second one.

Afterwards, I went downstairs when I heard the door open. I though Max was back from her walk with Jacob—my teeth gritted automatically at his name—so I could tell her what occurred to me about Angel's words. And to see what her Voice thought. I knew I could have been making a bigger deal than I was supposed to, but something told me it wasn't just that. And I had learned from past experiences to listen to that gut feeling.

As I went downstairs, I saw Bella opening the door with somewhat annoyed eyes. Maybe it wasn't Max after all. Either way, I went down to check it out.

I saw a girl—short, but she didn't look too young, either—with blond short hair and very slim. Her face was heart shaped, her eyes blue with long lashes. She wasn't wearing any make up, yet somehow she was kind of…beautiful.

No kidding.

I sat down on the living room couch, waiting for Bella to invite this strange girl inside. I didn't think that probable though. The way she looked at her…like they hated each other for a very long time or something similar.

"Listen, I just have to come in. Sa told me something was waiting for me, something important." Said the girl, with a calm, but defensive voice.

"What is this 'important thing'?" Bella asked, not bothering to hide that she was annoyed.

"I have as much of an idea as you. But I have to. Sam's orders." I didn't miss the pain in her voice as she said the name 'Sam'.

'Sam'. I hate that name as much as she did. 'Sam' was not a pretty name at all. We had something in common.

"Leah…" Bella said in a warning tone. So Leah was the girl's name? "I need to go check on Renesmee. I don't want to leave you alone here." She was obviously using this as an excuse for Leah not to come in.

Leah snorted, and yet that sounded delicate. "I won't do anything, bloodsucker." Ha. I liked that nick name. "I don't want to even stay here for that long. I'll enjoy it as much as you."

Bella rolled her eyes, and in that moment caught me sitting down in the living room couch. She looked over at Leah. "Hold on."

In less than a second, Bella was in front of me with worried eyes. "Fang," she breathed, so quietly I wasn't sure if she said anything. "Keep an eye on her, would you?"

I didn't want to do any favors for her, but she was giving us a chance to stay, so I accepted.

She smiled gratefully at me, and as quickly as she got to me she returned to Leah. "Fine." She told her. "But be warned someone's keeping an eye on you."

Leah laughed once without humor. "Good luck with that."

Bella sighed almost inaudibly and got out of Leah's way. Leah came inside the house as Bella hesitantly made her way out of it.

I sat there motionless as Leah walked in, almost looking as she was holding her breath.

Did I really have to keep an eye on her? I was enjoying it more than I should.

And finally, her eyes rested on me.

And she never turned away.

She kept staring at me for the longest time, and I stared right back.

Finally, her mouth opened slightly. No words came out, though.

And yet she still looked attractive.

Her blue eyes never left mine as she took a step closer. She seemed to be shaking.

I finally had to ask; "Are you okay?"

She didn't even shake. Were her eyes…tearing?

My eyes widened. "Whoa, there," I said quietly, standing up next to her. "What's wrong?" I couldn't help it. I felt s if it was my job to comfort her.

She looked at me. "Oh, God." She said, before a tear escaped her eyes.

I tilted my head to the side. "Hey, hey…don't cry." I pleaded. It strangely hurt me to see her cry. Even though I had no idea _why_ she was crying.

She shook her head, wiping her now shredded tears away. "I—" she looked at me again. "Wow." She whispered.

I didn't get any of this—was I the reason she cried?—when she suddenly was leaning into me.

I froze, not knowing what the hell was wrong with her. She hadn't said five words to me and she wanted to…if I was correct, kiss me?

Before I could back away, before she could press her lips to mine, the door opened.

We both turned towards the door.

* * *

Haha! Evil cliff, isn't it?

I don't even know who's at the door yet, either, so it's a cliffie for me too. :P

Suggestions?

And er, I hated writing that mushy scene between Fang and Leah. She was moving way too fast. I tried to convince her to slow down, but she refused. She said it was an impulse.

Impulse my one hundred foot dog.

And I was listening to 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton as I wrote it, so I was in a mood.

Anyway, you guys gave me more than 40 reviews last chapter! Can you get me up to…200 reviews? That's for the next chapter. It's not too much. 23 reviews.

Thank you guys so much for reading! :)

I will mention all my reviewers name in the last chapter. Which, hopefully, is much far away from her. :P


	12. Chapter 12

Uh, okay, hi.

Don't kill me. Please don't kill me.

I never meant to forget about you guys! Heck, I never did! But I've had so much homework, so much on my mind, blablabla…

Please take pity on me, would you?

Now, I've had so many reviews and PMS on who should show up at the door. Jacob, Max, Edward, Max Clone, The Flock, then someone said Elvis Presley?

As MUCH as I'd like to put him in, it wouldn't work out. Then again…

No. Never mind. SO! Taking up all the choices, I decided to go with the most votes about it. So, here it is. Chapter twelve. Enjoy!

* * *

**Fang's POV**

Everything happened so quickly after that, I barely had time to register what had happened.

Jacob stood at the door, mouth agape, yet his eyes betrayed no emotion at all. He looked at me, then at Leah, then the same way for the longest time. Leah and I mirrored his action, unsure of what to do or say. At least, _I_ was.

Suddenly, Jacob's eyes flared with…anger? He sowled and looked back at someone behind me, muttered something, and then back at us again. "So," he said, practically shooting fire out his mouth. "You two know each other long?"

I narrowed my eyes at him at the exact same time as Leah.

"No," Leah retorted in the same tone used by Jacob. "But you haven' known Max much long as well, am I right?"

Jacob's eyes betrayed anger for just a second longer, then his gaze settled on amazement.

He looked at me, then at Leah, who as much as she had used the harsh tone before, tears were still puring down her face. Jacob's eyes widened even more than before. "Leah…I, I thought…"

" know what you thought," Leah snapped at him. "It's the same I thought. This wasn't supposed to happen. I mean, it just…it shouldn't happen." She scowled as Jacob nodded slowly.

"Then there must be another reason…" Jacob started.

"I guess so," Leah answered, her voice quieter and softer now. She looked back up at me in bewilderment. "Do you know…would you like to know?" she changed her way of saying it, probably guessing that I pretty much had a slight idea of what was going on.

But for some reason I decided to play dumb. I think it was mostly because just as she asked that, Max came walking in with a puzzled expression. Had she heard this conversation between Leah and Jacob?

I shrugged uncertainly. "I think so." I said slowly.

Leah smiled. You would think you would. Everything is going to sound…unrealistic."

I snorted. "You have no idea how I'm used to that by now."

Leah's smile grew wider, and her eyes shone with pleasure. I couldn't help but smile back at the sensation she gave me.

"Then…let's go out into the porch, okay?" she lead me towards the back door, but not before I heard her mutter under her breath, "I guess I found what Sam told me to look for."

* * *

**Max's POV.**

I stared, amazed, as Leah and Fang smiled at each other. How could they smile at each other with so much care and compassion with so little time of knowing each other?!

Acid burned throughout my veins, and my fist coiled involuntarily. I just couldn't help it; Fang didn't smile so much. And knowing that a five-minute relationship made him smile so quickly; well, it just made me mad.

Jacob's hand reached to touch my shoulder. "That was something, wasn't it?" he whispered.

I looked at him and shrugged. "I had no idea what went on." I admitted. Of course, all I knew is that Fang and Werewolf Woman were out having a probably flirtatious talk right now outside those double doors…that I wanted desperately to get near…

"Leah imprinted."

Those two words made my heart stop and my eyes go blind. My blood seemed to stop running and my body went numb Everything that was suddenly falling into place suddenly went a wild again, hiding where I most definitely could not find it. It made me feel horrible. A horrible feeling I could never describe as thorough as I felt it at that moment. Leah had imprinted. On Fang. My best friend, my right hand man…and it hurt me so much.

"W-what?" I asked, as soon as I could find my voice again. Jacob nodded, closing the door finally behind us and standing in front of me.

"She imprinted on your friend. We…thought that couldn't happen." He shook his head. "It wasn't supposed to happen. Now everything we thought was true is a lie. Sam might want to know about this…" he muttered, mostly to himself than to me.

I felt tears threatening the corners of my eyes. I was good at holding them back, though; I swallowed dryly and toughened up. I had no reason to be crying, anyway, I convinced myself. Just a silly little wound I happened to come across. It would mend sooner or later.

I hoped.

"I…" I stuttered, trying to make my voice sound steady. "You know…what? I'll be…right back." I mentally patted myself on the back. My voice didn't shake.

Jacob gave me a long look, then nodded. "Take care, though. I'm going to have to leave and talk to Sam."

He stared at me for a moment, then sighed and left out the door quickly.

I looked up the long, steel stairs. I looked back at the double doors, and a something stabbed my heart.

I made a decision.

One of the decisions that usually mess up my life.

I ran out the front door, ran far away, and flew as far away as possible from Forks.

* * *

Was that too short and boring? Boring, obviously. Meh. I'm being nice because of that; no review limits. But I would appreciate reviews. :\\


	13. Chapter 13

_And…yay!  
When we get to the next chapter, or chapter fifteen, the summary will have officially changed. I'll let you guess. :D  
Thank you for your amazing reviews. They made me happy. :]_

* * *

I was trying so hard to hold back the tears that were blurring my peripheral vision. I refused to cry for Fang, I refused to cry at _all_.

But I couldn't help it. His face, smiling at the Wolf Woman, her dazzling smile back…

I started flapping down, because I could barely see anything with my tears blurring now all my central vision. I didn't know where I was going, and I really didn't care.

When I landed, I landed on my knees and cried. And cried and cried. I wanted to freaking stop. I couldn't manage, though. All I could keep in my mind was Fang. Everything Fang; and that annoyed me to hell.

"Argh!" I yelled into the emptiness of—now that I recognized—the forest. This wasn't fair. Nothing was fair. Nothing was ever for me, anyway.

I stood up and gritted my teeth._ Stop crying,_ I thought to myself. _Just forget about it. _

And yet I couldn't. It hurt so much. Fang couldn't have soul mate. He _couldn't_.

"That's a bit selfish, do you not suppose?"

I jumped and almost shrieked at the perfect voice behind me. I turned around instantly, ready for a fight, to find Edward and Alice standing right there. I blinked. What the hell were they doing here?

"We were just passing by," Edward answered my thought and shrugged. Alice rolled her eyes and got closer to me.

"Actually, Max," she said. "I saw you here, alone…not knowing where to go…and Edward was _eavesdropping_," she sent a pointed look to her brother, and Edward just grinned.

I smiled slightly. "Thanks, guys," I said, quickly trying to wipe away my tears. "But I'm fine." I assured. Alice and Edward both laughed.

"No, you're not," Edward countered, getting closer to me as well. "You're sad." He studied my face for a moment, and I tried not to shiver. His stare was dark. "You're confused. You're hurt…" he paused as he gave me a slight smile. "And you're in love." I froze at those words. "Oh, you are very much in love."

I shook my head and gave a humorless laugh. "You have no idea what you're talking about," I muttered, and Alice sighed.

"We were supposed to tell her together and slowly," she pouted at Edward. "Not alone and abruptly!"

Edward merely shrugged, but the side of his mouth quirked up.

Alice looked at me. "Max," she told me. "You're in love. Trust the mind reader on that." She laughed a little. I blinked. "You just can't admit it."

"I can admit it!" I yelled suddenly. "An I will, one it's _true_!" What did they think they were? The love gurus or something?

Edward chuckled. Alice sighed.

"Max, think about it," she whispered. "Why does it hurt you so much that Leah imprinted on Fang?"

I frowned. "He's my best friend," I said knowingly. "Shouldn't it hurt?"

"Ha!" Edward shouted. "No! Of course not! Actually, a best friend should be…_content_. Are you content?"

I scoffed. "You should know, mind reader."

Edward smiled and Alice did the same.

"Don't you see, Max?" Alice whispered. "You're in love with Fang. You're just afraid to admit it."

I took a deep, shaky breath. In love? With Fang? How so?

"Many ways so," Edward explained. "But come on, Max. Think about it. You've spent your whole life with this boy. How can you not fall in love with him like that?"

I frowned. "Okay," I said slowly. "Suppose I _am_ in love with him. Don't you think it's obvious he doesn't love me back? Especially now?"

Alice and Edward both laughed. "Oh, Max," Alice assured me. "Believe me, that boy's crazy about you."

"And he's just like you," Edward said. "He's afraid to admit he loves you. Sure, he admits he _likes_ you," Edward paused. "But he's afraid of love."

The tears started welling up again. Oh, my God. I was in love with Fang. And I've known it for a long time, and I admitted only once. But not like THIS.

"I have to go," I said, running farther into the forest.

"Where?" I heard Alice call from behind me.

"To set things right!" I called back. "I have to," I whispered to myself. I spread my wings and rose to the air.

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

My mouth was agape. Edward wasn't kidding. He really did mean it. He was going to get them together. Why? Why did he have to counter attack me? Didn't he care for Jacob, too?

I mentally slapped myself. I was such an idiot. Of course Edward didn't care about Jake. This was probably why he was getting Fang and Max together. Just to get Jake down. I loved Edward, and I knew it. But if he was going to play with dirt, I was to play with mud.

I ran as fast as I could back to the house. I could hear Max's wings flap in the distance; but she was still farther away from the house. I shook my head as I thought of what I was about to do.

I didn't want to do it. But I had to. Didn't anyone get that the imprinting thing just meant so much? Didn't they care of what was going on? This got me fuming. They didn't care. But I did. And I would make them care as well.

I got to the front door of the house and saw Nessie and Angel talking in the couch. I smiled. I wondered what Nessie was sending Angel? (A/N: Remember, nobody knows yet, except Edward, that Angel can read minds, send thoughts, etc.)

I entered the house and both of them looked up at me and smiled. "Hi, mom," Nessie greeted me. I grinned.

"Having fun?" I asked her, and she grinned and both her and Angel laughed.

"You have no idea," Nessie answered.

I wasn't about to push the subject further.

I ran upstairs to Alice's room, where I had hidden the tape recorder. "I'm sorry, Max, Fang," I whispered to myself. "But there're some things I just have to do."

I heard the door open and someone call, "Fang!"

I froze and took a deep, unnecessary breath. _Here_ _I go_, I thought.

"Uh, Max! Come here, would you?"

* * *

_Uh oh. Here goes Bella. Waa. I hate her so much right now! Let. FAX. BE!!! Wow. I have no idea how long this story's going to be. Pretty long, I suppose._

_Anyway, I would like…270 reviews for the next chapter. :D_


	14. Chapter 14

_**THE SUMMARY HAS CHANGED!**_

_Just in case you all needed a heads up. ;] Don't worry, it still has a whole lotta FAX and LACOB._

_Haha. This is funny. Who else thinks that "Crush" by David Archuleta is fittingly for Fang? I usually don't listen to those type of songs, but…it fits, for some reason.  
I'm sorry for being random.  
Thanks for your lovely, lovely, reviews. :D  
I already have the story planned out. I was writing summaries for every chapter. WOOT! Haha. :] Anyway.  
And by the way, Max clone will come out. She won't have the biggest role, like I had planned, because my plot definitely changed, but she will in further chapters.  
Enjoy._

* * *

**Max's POV**

I almost groaned out loud. I needed to talk to Fang, for crying out loud. Hello? Major discovery, here?

I swallowed as Bella appeared in front of me, grinning widely. I sighed. "Bella, can this wait? I need to talk to Fang."

"Oh?" she said. "Really? What about?" she asked me, a puzzled expression on her face. Or, was it mock puzzlement? It seemed faux.

"Something I just discovered," I decided. I tried to walk past her, but she held me back. Her face was tragic.

"Max, please, I need to tell you something," she explained. I sighed exasperated.

"Listen, Bella, can't this wait?" I asked. She shook her head.

"It's about Fang." She told me. I froze at his name as heat flooded my face. Bella seemed to grimace, but I decided to let that go. Why would she be grimacing, anyway?

"Oh, uh, okay," I said. I looked at her expectantly.

Bella swallowed audibly. "Wait, first," she motioned to the couch. "Let's sit."

I rolled my eyes, but obeyed. I sat down and raised my eyebrows at Bella. "Okay," I told her. "What is it?"

"What did you want to tell Fang?" she asked me, right after I finished my sentence. I froze. What did she know? Did she really deserve to know at all?

I shrugged. "Stuff. I need to know where we're going next," I decided to go with a _not_.

Bella gaped. "You're going? You can't! You both have soul mates now!"

I raised my eyebrows. "News travel fast, huh?"

"Max," she said. "Seriously, now, what were you going to tell Fang?"

I shrugged.

Bella sighed, exasperated. "Okay, so I'll say it. I eavesdropped." This time, I gaped.

"What the hell?" I said, standing up. "You had no right."

"Maybe I didn't," she agreed, still sitting down. "But come on, I'm saving you here."

"Uh huh," I said, acting bored. "How so?"

Bella seemed nervous as she took something out of her pocket. I raised my eyebrows. A tape recorder? I blinked. What was she planning on doing?

"Well," she swallowed audibly again. "I didn't want you to get hurt once you confessed your, er, _feelings_," she seemed disgusted as she said this. "So I decided to tell you myself what Fang feels about you. And him. Together." I laughed once humorlessly.

"How're you going to do that?" I asked her. She smiled ruefully.

"Here," she motioned for me to sit down next to her again. I obliged. "Listen to this."

I shrugged and put the headphones Bella somehow provided by my ears. She handed me the recorder, and I pressed play.

Bella's voice came on.

"_So,"_ I heard Bella say. _"Are you and Max…you know…a couple?"_ I froze at the words, my heart squeezing in pain. _A couple_. It finally started to dawn on me…maybe we couldn't be a couple at all.

Or maybe we _could_ be. That brought a small smile to my face. He had led me on for the longest time. He's kissed me a couple of times…what did that mean? That he might have feelings for me?

No answer came from Fang._ "Huh, sure seems like it." _Bella said._ "I mean, with the cuddling and everything…"_

What was she planning on doing, anyway?

"_Listen, Bella,"_ Fang's voice filled the recorder, and my heart gave a small kick.

Then it raced. What would he answer? He did have feelings for me, right? I mean…the kisses…unless…

"_Max and I are just friends."_…he was just using me? _"And that's all we'll ever be. So don't go butting into my business, please. Not to be rude or anything, but Max and me—will never work out."_

A few seconds later, the recorder stopped.

My eyes were filled with tears.

Bella gently took the headphones off my ears. "I'm sorry, Max," Bella said, sounding almost guilty.

I shook my head quickly, wiping the first tear that fell. "No," I said through clenched teeth. "No. You have nothing to be sorry for. It's my fault. My fault for be _so stupid_!" I yelled. I got up and started walking out the door, but Bella was in front of me before I could leave.

"No, Max," she told me. "Don't go, just…talk to him." she said. I shook my head.

"And tell him what? 'Oh, Fang, I'm in total love with you but now I know you've been using me like a little rag doll all this time so I will just move on'? Yeah, sure,"

Bella bit her lip. "Max…"

The tears were overflowing now. "No, Bella," I growled. "Thank you for opening my eyes. Thank you for letting me know the truth." I sobbed. "A truth I was too naïve to see."

With that statement said, I ran out of the house and flew away. This time, I wouldn't stop at a clearing. I would go find my flock. My flock, minus Fang, plus my mom and Ella.

This math killed me.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I entered the house after Leah left to talk to Sam.

I had been imprinted on. And it wasn't the happy imprinting. It was the type of imprinting that got you sad that you found your soul mate. A soul mate that you only knew for five minutes, or less. It was the type that crushed your heart because the person you loved was now out of your reach.

Yeah, definitely that kind of imprinting.

I had heard my name been called earlier, and I couldn't mistake that voice anywhere. As much as I dreaded the familiarity.

I was headed to find Max, when Bella appeared in front of me with panicked eyes. I narrowed mine.

"Are you—" I started to ask, but she cut me off abruptly.

"Go find Max," she said, her voice pained and guilty. "Find her. She left. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't plan on coming back."

I shook my head. "What?" I asked. Bella sighed.

"I did something…wrong. But I can't take it. I can't. And she left. Left the house. I don't know where she went…but she won't be back, Fang. She hates you."

She hated me? Why did she hate me? I did nothing wrong, did I?

Bella sighed. "We don't have all day!" she groaned. "She could be halfway across the country by now!"

I froze. Halfway across the country. Of course! Where else would Max go?

"Yes, she is," I muttered. Bella looked worried.  
"Go, Fang, hurry!" she said. I froze.

"Did she even take Angel?" I asked her. Bella shook her head.

"Must've been to angry." She reasoned. I nodded.

"I'm taking her." I said, walking past Bella.

"No!" Bella said. "I'll take care of her. Plus, she's having fun with Nessie. I want you to come back after you get Max, and Angel—right now—may be the only reason she'd like to."

I didn't have time to argue, nodded stiffly, and ran to the door. Angel was sitting on the couch before I left, whispering to Nessie.

"Angel," I said, and she turned up to me, her eyes filled with happiness, instantly replaced my confusion.

"Fang?" she said, puzzled.

"Angel, I'm going to get Max, alright? I'll be back sooner than you'd think. Behave, got it?" I answered

"But—" she started, and I shook my head.

"I have to go," I hugged her tightly and ran out the door, flew out into the air, and headed for halfway across the country;

Arizona.

* * *

_Okay, so…_

_Someone wanted it to be Max and Jacob and Fang and Leah. I'm sorry to tell you this, but as much as it seems 'right', I just couldn't write that. I'm a sucker for the couples I have now._

_Things awaited next chapter is a lot of FAX and LACOB._

_:]_

_You guys gave me 15 more reviews than aske for. Amazing. :] Thank you all soo much!_

_And now, I would like…300 reviews? It's much less than you gave me last time. Trust me. I've been counting. :]_

_Haha, thanks to all!_

_I will start chapter dedications next chapter, as well. So be on the look out!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay, so the original story, not counting A/Ns, is 5 pages long. :]  
A lot of you (well, only one of you, actually) were complaining that how was I supposed to get the whole 'imprinting' out of the way, and why do we not let Macob (?) Jax (??) and Lang (?) and Feah (???????) be. Well, let's just say there's a way. There's always a way. –smiles evilly-  
Anyway. SO. This chapter will let you in on how the whole 'way' I'm speaking of is starting. So, yeah.  
THIS IS DEDICATED TO:_

_**Skipp20, rootlessdream, fazzems, the0girl0who0mistifys0you.**_

_Thanks to all for your wonderful reviews!_

* * *

**Max's POV**

It was late night already. _Too_ late. Midnight?

I took a deep breath before knocking lightly on my mom's now very familiar door. My heart was thumping, my eyes were red and puffy, and my head was hurting like _hell_. Crying was a pain in the ass, wasn't it?

The door opened slowly. Ella stood there, looking sleepy, but still grinning like an idiot. "Max!" she squealed, and then wrapped her arms around me tightly. I patted her back twice, but didn't hug her back.

She pulled back, obviously freaked after I made no movement of hugging her back. "Max?" she asked. "Are you okay? She seemed really concerned, until she finally noticed my eyes.

Her eyes widened. "Max!" she gasped. I chuckled slightly.

"My name three times in less than a minute. New record." I teased, but her face was still concerned.

"Were you—were you crying?" she asked me, her voice barely above a whisper. I shrugged.

"Kinda, sorta, maybe. Yeah, yes. Positive. I was crying." I nodded my head slowly, and Ella's face turned rueful.

"I'm sorry," she hugged me again, and this time I hugged her back, tears threatening my eyes again. She shivered and pulled away.

"It's freezing," she told me, and I nodded.

"Yeah, it is," I said. She frowned.

"You have no coat?" I shook my head. "Nothing?" I shook my head again. She hissed, and whispered, "Come in. Everyone else is asleep." She told me, leading me inside the warm house. I raised an eyebrow.

"Where's mom?" I asked her, as she led me to the kitchen.

"She had an emergency house call," she shrugged. "Probably some idiot owner who doesn't know how to deliver puppies." She grinned as she handed me a cup of hot chocolate, which I gratefully took. "Again."

I giggled, taking a sip of the hot chocolate. After swallowing everything, I asked, "Is…everyone okay?" I asked, not wanting to wake anyone up. She smiled and nodded.

"They're all fine. And they're so much fun," she added, smiling. "They got me out of school yesterday, even," she chuckled, and I joined her.

"That's what they'll do." I agreed, and she bit her lip. I rolled my eyes. "Just ask me."

She looked at me, brows slightly furrowed. "What? Ask you what?" she asked innocently.

I smiled. "You do the same thing as mom when you want to ask something you know might bug me," I told her. Ella still seemed puzzled. "You bite your lip." I filled her in. She smiled slightly.

"Ah," she said. "I have an observant sister." She teased, and I laughed quietly.

"One of us has to be." I teased back. Ella giggled, and then sighed.

I sighed, too. "Ask." I told her, opening the fridge to serve myself some milk. I had been making myself more comfortable there, lately.

"Well," Ella started. "You might already know." I took out the milk and poured it into my cup. "I just want to know…why you were crying."

I nodded slowly, as I put the top back to the milk and put it away into the fridge. I took a sip. Once I separated it from my lips, I told her to sit down, and told her everything.

And I do mean _everything_.

Even the most unbelievable things. Example; werewolves and vampires.

And the most embarrassing, as well. Like…the whole Fang situation.

In the end, she ended up crying with me. Of course, she only let out one or two tears, unlike _moi_, who was on the verge of a breakdown.

"I'm sorry about that, Max." She shook her head. "It all sounds so impossible. But I thought kids with wings were impossible, too," she said. I shrugged.

"Nothing is impossible." I told her, taking—barely—the second sip of my milk. She laughed once.

"Tell me about it," she muttered. She yawned suddenly. I smiled.

"I'm sorry, I'm keeping you up, aren't I?" I asked her, standing up.

She stood up too and quickly shook her head. "No, of course not."

I laughed, trying not to be loud. "Go to sleep, Ella." I urged. She frowned.

"What about you?" she asked. I sighed.

"I'm not tired at all. Besides, too much trouble to sleep." I said.

"You're not leaving yet, right?" she asked me. I grinned and shook my head.

"No way, not after…" I took a deep breath, and Ella nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, I get it," she said.

She came up and hugged me tight. "Good night," I whispered, and she smiled.

"'Night," she said, walking silently back to her room.

I looked around, tears filling my eyes again. What was Fang doing now? Making fun of me like always? Thinking I'm a coward because I ran away?

_I told you not to leave._ I heard the Voice say.

I jumped out of the kitchen, my heart beating wildly. I hadn't heard from the Voice in a while.

_Whoa, there, you scared me_, I thought.

I swear I heard the Voice growl. _You have to go back, Maximum. The mission is near. _

_What mission?!_ I hissed in my head. _Were you planning on breaking my heart? Congratulations!_

_As much as I _love_ to hear about your boy problems,_ the Voice said. I huffed out loud. _It doesn't really matter right now. Max, you have to save the world._

_And you need to get another head to snoop in, _I growled.

_Max,_ the Voice said in a warning tone, and I sighed.

_Relax. Can't I just do this freaking mission, without Fang? _I thought to the Voice. The Voice sighed.

_No. I needed you, Fang and Angel there together for a reason,_ the Voice said, but before I could think back, the door started unlocking.

I whirled to see who was entering, and I saw it was my mom. I grinned as she closed the door behind her—forgetting to lock it—and turned to face me.

She grinned right back. "Max!" she whispered, walking over to me and hugging me tight.

I hugged her back just as tightly. "Hey," I said quietly. She let go and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me, looking around. "Where are Fang and Angel?"

My stomach dropped. "They're, uh, not here," I cleared my throat, and plopped down on the couch.

"Oh?" she asked, sitting on the loveseat in front of me. "Why not?"

Tears welled up in my eyes. Well, I told Ella, might as well tell my own mom…

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I walked up to the front porch of the house, panting only slightly. I had tried to go faster than usual, but it hadn't done anything, except probably given me asthma or something.

I was about to knock on the door, when I heard muffled voices coming from inside. I narrowed my eyes and pressed my ear carefully next to the door.

My heart sunk as I heard the sound of Max crying.

"He was just using me, Mom," I heard her say. "He doesn't care about me. I don't know why I ever even thought he did." A sob.

"Max," I heard Dr. Martinez say. My heart was racing. "Don't you think—I don't think Fang is like that. I mean, shouldn't you know him better?"

"I thought I did!" Max hissed. "But…the recording. It doesn't lie. I heard him, in his own words say that nothing's ever going to happen between us."

I froze. What? When did I say that? I tried to remember of a time…then a recording?...

"He never said he didn't care about you," Dr. Martinez pointed out. Yes! I did care about Max! I _loved_ Max, for crying out loud!

"Then why would he kiss me, like, three times…two…he kissed me, okay? And why would he if he didn't think anything could happen between us?" Max said. Another sob.

My heart was dying. _I hurt Max._ That's all that was going through my head as I listened to the conversation.

"Didn't you tell me you ran away every time he kissed you?" Dr. Martinez asked. A pause. "But did that mean that you didn't…love…him?"

Max loved me?

Okay, now I was going crazy.

"No, but…" Max started, but Dr. Martinez cut her off.

"And weren't you scared of starting something with him?" she asked Max. I could practically see Max's eyes narrowing.

"Well, I _was_, but…" Max said, but Dr. Martinez cut her off again.

"Don't you thin that can be Fang's fear, as well?" Dr. Martinez was reasoning.

Suddenly, I remembered. I said that when Bella asked me if Max and I were a couple.

I almost scoffed. The only reason I ever said that was to get her off my case. I was right to. What else would she have done?

"I hate logic." Max muttered, and Dr. Martinez laughed, which rang through the door.

I couldn't take it anymore.

Without thinking, I turned the door knob, surprised it was unlocked. Both Dr. Martinez and Max looked surprised to see me.

"Fang?" Max asked, surprised, eyes betraying so many different emotions.

I closed the door quietly. "Dr. Martinez? Can you please give me a moment with Max?" I asked her. Dr. Martinez looked hesitantly at Max, and Max nodded slightly. Dr. Martinez agreed and left to her room.

Max looked up at me, then looked behind me. "Where's Angel?" she whispered, throat thick. Probably because of all the crying she had just done.

"Back at the Cullen's." I said calmly, but her eyes widened.

"What?!" she hissed. "You can't leave her there!" she told me, getting up the couch and walking over to me.

_Spur of the moment, Max. Thanks to you._

I shrugged.

She scowled. "Leave." She said, gritting her teeth.

I rolled my eyes. "No." I told her. I leaned closer to her, and her breath quickened. "Because I just heard that conversation, between you and your mom." Her breath stopped completely. "And I heard some things…"

"You heard wrong," she told me, sounding strangled. I grinned, and her breathing returned.

"I never said _what_ things," I whispered, and her breathing quickened again. Hm, I had such an effect on her…

"I don't need to know," she whispered back. I smiled slightly.

"Max, don't you know that I love you, as well?" I told her. She shook her head.

"Liar," she said in a tiny voice. I chuckled once.

"Should I let some valium help me?" I said, before pressing my lips lightly to hers.

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

I sat down on my couch, TV on, but not watching it at all.

Bella had told me Max had left because of Fang, because she was hurt. Fang had gone after her.

And, for some strange reason, this didn't affect me.

Why? Why didn't this affect me at all? Shouldn't I have been angry, sad, depressed? Anything but been staring at the television blankly?

I was weird, I was sure of that now.

Instead, my mind wandered off back, earlier when I talked to Sam…

"_Big news," I told Sam, entering his house without permission, as usual. He looked at me and smiled._

"_Didn't you already tell me you imprinted?" he teased, but I didn't smile._

"_Leah has imprinted." I told him. Emily dropped the spoon which she was using to make soup and Sam's eyes showed hurt. _

_I swallowed. Of course this would be hard for Sam. He _had_ loved Leah, after all. They were together before. I gritted my teeth._

_Emily was the first to react. "What?" she asked. I repeated what I had said._

_Sam shook his head. "Impossible," he told me. "Leah can't…" _

"_This is why I came to tell you," I told him. "This means that all the stories, what we thought was the reason of our imprinting, are wrong."_

_Sam's eyes were still pained, and so were Emily's. "Right," Sam whispered._

_Emily looked down. "Poor Leah," she whispered. I nodded. Leah. _Poor Leah.

"_This has to be consulted to the elders." Sam said suddenly, trying to toughen up. I nodded. _

"_It should," I agreed. "But you're going to have to do it without this alpha."_

_Sam frowned. "Right," he nodded. "They won't be so happy about you not being there." He warned. I shrugged._

"_They'll be too busy with the Leah thing to notice." I said goodbye to Emily and ran to my house, for some reason, trying to hold back tears all the way._

"_Jacob_!" I heard my name being called, and I saw Leah standing over me. I blinked.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked her. Then I looked at her again. She was crying.

"Leah, are you…are you okay?" I asked, suddenly pained myself. She shook her head, and I stood up and gave her a hug. "Shh…" I calmed her. She cried on my shoulder.

"I didn't want this," she told me between sobs. "I didn't want to imprint."

I frowned. "I thought that's what you wanted?" I asked her. She shook her head and pulled back.

"But I don't feel good. I can't explain it, but I don't feel good about it. It feels _wrong_." She told me. I looked in her eyes. That was weird. We were feeling the same thing…

"You want to know something?" I asked her. She shrugged, trying to control herself, looking down.

I tilted her head up and made her face me. "I feel that way, too." I admitted. She frowned.

"No kidding?" she asked, and I smiled.

"No kidding," I assured her. She smiled and her sobbing started to control.

"But what does this mean?" she asked me, her frown appearing again."This can't be right." She looked up at me with her dark eyes red and puffy and yet…yet she still looked beautiful…

I looked at her lips; pink, perfectly curved…I had a sudden urge to kiss her. To kiss her and know how she tasted…just for a moment…

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her waist and slowly pulled her closer.

Leah looked at me. "What are you doing?" She asked me. I leaned in closer.

"Just stand still," I whispered, our lips brushing while I spoke.

Leah didn't pull back, but she looked at me in surprise. Before I knew it, her eyes were fluttering close, her hands were in my hair, and she pulled my face to hers, closing the gap between our lips.

* * *

_For all you, uh, JAX fans out there, I really am sorry. But like I said before, I can't do that. I'm just not a fan, and the story would totally suck (because I won't write well) if I did those couples. Sorry again._

_And a lot of you might be disappointed in Jacob's and Leah's reaction, but as a dear Voice once said; "It's all part of the big picture."_

_And I'll admit this chapter wasn't my strongest, but it shows a LOT of obstacles coming up after this._

_I would like…350 reviews for the next chapter. :]_

_Please and Thank You!  
Dedications still continue!_


	16. Chapter 16

_**One question:**_

_Who thinks my story is boring just because I have FAX in it?_

_Someone told me to change the couples just because it would get boring. Wha…?_

_Anyway._

_Here's your next chapter! Woohoo!_

_THIS IS DEDICATED TO:_

_**Dizzy. Blonde. Girl, redfeatherz, and Dreamer. At. Heart.**_

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Bella, love?" Bella was slumped on the couch, pouting, brows slightly furrowed. I smiled at the sight of her like that. It always humored me.

She looked up at me and scoffed. "No," she whined.

I stopped where I was and cocked my head. What has I done wrong? "Love?" I asked again.

She groaned. "I hate it when you're right," she told me. I smirked a bit.

"I know you do…but what was I right about this time around?" I asked her. She looked up at me, eyes narrowed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Max loves Fang and Fang loves Max and there's nothing I can do about it." She muttered. I widened my eyes in realization.

"Ah, well," I cleared my throat. "I'm content you understand this now," I acknowledged. She groaned again. "Am I wrong now?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Damn it! I ruined it, Edward," she told me. I raised an eyebrow and sat next to her in the couch, wrapping one arm around her slumped shoulder.

"It's okay, love." I whispered soothingly. She shook her head.

"I feel like a potato." She said, shining. I laughed, then kissed her neck twice.

"Mmm…you taste like one, as well." I noticed. She tried to elbow me, obviously having no effect. I smiled.

"Edward," she told me. "I told Max Fang didn't love her, and she left." She looked at me. "Fang went after her, but I don't know—"

I silenced her by putting a finger to her lips. "Love, you did wrong, yes, but…you did the right thing now. Fang will fix it." I hope he will, I added silently.

Bella made a face and shrugged. I hid my smile at her features.

"Edward! Bella!"

We both turned to a frantic Alice.

I raised an eyebrow and looked into her mind.

Vampires, lots of them, coming to Forks, blood spilled everywhere, frantic screaming…feathers?

I froze. "No." I growled. Alice looked at me, her expression scared.

Bella looked confused. "What's wrong?" she whispered. I clenched and unclenched my jaw. This couldn't be happening.

Alice looked at Bella, her expression never clearing. "We have to round up everyone." Alice told her. "It's serious."

I stood up and offered my hand to Bella, who took it gratefully, and we ran to the dining room.

"Carlisle," I spoke in a normal tone, but with urgency on the edge. Carlisle was there in a minute. He studied my face.

"Problems." He stated, and I nodded once stiffly. Bella looked horrified.

Everyone was around the dining room table almost instantly after Carlisle said 'problems'. I looked down, trying to control my anger and—most importantly—my fear.

"What's wrong, Edward, Alice?" Esme asked us. "What's going on?"

Alice and I exchanged a look.

"The 'Festival Humano' is coming up." Alice stated.

Esme's eyes grew. "That's right," she whispered. "Oh, God, we have to get into hiding, we have to get ready—"

"Not this year." I said.

Everyone—except Alice—looked at me as if I had lost my mind. I looked back at them with a tight expression.

"What's the 'Festival Humano'?" Bella breathed. I looked at her.

"It's where the Volturi gather every single vampire in this world for feeding of a town." I told her.

She looked horrified. "What?! That's…insane!" she yelled and looked frantically around the room.

"This happens ever one thousand years or so," I told her. "Do you know about that town, about a thousand years ago, that was supposedly deserted? There were no more people, no traces of them?"

Bella nodded slowly.

"Festival Humano." I told her. Bella gasped.

"They said they were abducted by aliens!" Bella exclaimed. Carlisle choked a laugh, and I smirked.

"Of course, silly Bella." I then looked at everyone. "This time," I whispered. "The festival will be here in Forks."

Silence. That silence that kills you every minute of it. That silence you wish never existed. That kind of silence.

"No!" Emmett was the first to react, punching the wall and breaking it. Nobody paid any attention to this.

"What?" Esme's eyes were dry.

"I saw it in a vision." Alice whispered. "They're coming to Forks, they're determined." She looked at us. "Nothing is going to stop them."

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I pulled Leah closer to me as our lips started moving together, melting perfectly into one. Leah pulled my face closer to hers and tilted her head, automatically making me tilt mine the other way.

Her lips were so soft, so warm, and tasted so good. I couldn't believe I was kissing Leah. The last person on Earth or Jupiter I thought I would ever fall for.

And I did say 'fall for'. I had fallen in love with Leah, and I couldn't do anything about it.

And I dreaded that idea.

Leah pulled away suddenly, tears threatening her eyes. "What—" she seemed as confused as me.

I stood there, looking at her while her face looked at the floor.

"I—I'm sorry, Leah, I just…" I took a deep breath, and Leah took this as an opportunity to speak.

"Jake, we can't do this, we've both imprinted." She looked at me, her tears now falling. "As much as I loved it we can't—we just can't—"

"You loved it?" I asked, her a smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

She blushed and looked down again. "Don't feed your ego, kid," she said, and I laughed.

I grabbed her hand and pressed it to my cheek, closing my eyes. "I never noticed you have an amazingly soft skin," I whispered.

I could see Leah's blush again and yank her hand away. Then she scowled.

"No, Jake, this is wrong. Wrong wrong wrong!" she was about to leave, but I caught her arm and turned her towards me.

"Love is wrong?" I asked her. She opened her mouth to say something but I shook my head. "And don't say you didn't feel this way about me. Don't tell me!"

"Jake," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes again. She reached a hand up and stroked my cheek gently. "I won't tell you that, because it's not true. But we can't make things wrong; we have to stick to what's right, okay?" she hesitantly leaned in and touched her soft lips to mine for a second, before running out of my house.

And maybe out of my life.

* * *

_Short, yes, yes, I know, and very boring, but I got the whole next chapter planned out, and yes, I'm sorry I didn't put FAX in here. But let's take a break, shall we people? :P_

_Since you guys gave me all the reviews I wanted, (with one less) I'll let you off with only 5 reviews. Making it…354 reviews for the next chapter. :] But I do hope I get more than that. o.o _

_Please and thank you!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Yay. :]_

_My first update of the new year!  
I got a lot of reviews, Thank you so much, guys!  
And…the town I was talking about last chapter? It is real. And nobody really knows what happened to the people, they just disappeared with no trace. So I decided it was my chance. :D_

_The town is __**Roanoke**__. Search it up. :] Or do you not pay attention in Social Studies class? Tskk. Well, I didn't want to mention it in case I got sued, but now I'm not using it in the story, only in the A/N. ;]_

_THIS IS DEDICATED TO:_

_**RabidxToast, lotsadoodles11, Aria-Masen**__ (love your 'last name' ;])  
Your reviews were amazing! :D_

* * *

**Max's POV**

Fang's lips were amazing. So soft, so tasteful. I grabbed his hair with my hands tightly and pulled his face closer to mine, tilting my head and kissing him harder. All of a sudden, nothing else existed but me and Fang. And I was enjoying more than I should have.

But, oh God, I couldn't help it. I loved him.

Fang pulled me tighter to him and led me back to the couch, with me under him. I slid my hands, very slowly, to his chest, pulling the fabric of his shirt to get him even closer to me. I could feel his warm body pressed against mine, not able to some any closer. But I needed him to. It felt amazing.

Fang delicately brought his hand to the back of my neck, raising my head up a bit to kiss me closer.

We kept kissing like this for a while, until my brain exploded.

I pulled Fang away abruptly and brought my hands up to my head, trying not to scream.

Images flashed through my head again, this time a bit clearer. Millions of…vampires? I was guessing they were vampires, because they looked a lot like the Cullens. Blood, people screaming like crazy and running around, and then…

I screamed. I couldn't help it. I screamed bloody murder. Oh, God, oh, God, what did this mean?

"Max? Fang?" I heard from a distance, not really making out the voice. I screamed again. One image wouldn't go away—it was like a scene that had frozen in a movie.

And maybe they did it to hurt me more emotionally than physically.

"Shh, shh, Max, shh, I love you, Max. No, no Max, shut up. Shh," Fang. I knew that voice too world? But 'shut up'? That wasn't really appropriate for the situation…or was I saying something?

"What's wrong with her? Oh, God, Fang, let her go." My mom. Yes, that was my mom.

The image. The freaking image wouldn't go away! I yelled again as hard as I could. Just to make it go away.

I felt no movement at all.

"Fang! Move! She's in pain!" My mom yelled. No movement, once again. "Fang!"

"Dude, let her go," someone whispered close to me. Iggy. That was Iggy, no doubt.

"No." Fang growled. Fang. The image. The image! _Fang!_

I realized I was clutched to Fang, my head pressing to his chest. I didn't want him to let go. I didn't want him to. So I pressed my head harder against him, my hands still holding it together.

"Max, shh. No, Max, don't say that. You won't. Max. Max. Listen to me, Max. I love you, you hear me? I love you. No, Max, don't say that."

_Say what?_

Finally, slowly but with great relief, the pain decreased. I could open my eyes, which were blurry with tears, and I tightened my grip on my head, and pulled away from Fang.

Everyone was around me now with worried faces.

I didn't care. I looked at Fang. The tears flowed. "Fang!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around him, holding him tight and close, and burying my head in his shoulder, crying hysterically.

"Shh," Fang whispered into my hair. "I'm here, Max. I'm here,"

He was. He was here, right?

I looked up at him. "Image," I whispered between sobs. Then I looked at my flock and smiled wryly at them. "Nice welcoming, huh?"

Nudge laughed and came to hug me. "I was so scared!" she told me. "This time I was eighty five percent sure you were dying on me. I've never seen you in so much pain for a brain explosion."

I chuckled. "Neither have I."

After the welcoming hugs, the 'Are you okay's, and everything else in between, everyone went to sleep but Fang and me. We were sitting on the couch

"What where you seeing?" Fang suddenly asked after some silence.

I gulped at the memory. "Vampires. Werewolves. Chaos." I whispered. He glanced at me.

"You kept repeating 'I want to die. Please let me die.' over and over again." He told me. Realization dawned at me. Oh. So that's why he was telling me to shut up while the brain explosion happened?

"Oh." I said shortly. Fang took my hand and held it to his face, looking at me in the eyes.

"I wouldn't let you die, Max," he whispered to me, kissing my hand. "At all."

I nodded slowly. "I know," I whispered. "But, it's just…it wasn't because of the pain." I admitted. He looked at me, his eyes confused.

"I saw an image, Fang," I told him, my voice breaking. "It was you—you were—"

_Save the world, Max._ I jumped at the sound of the voice. Fang instantly pulled me closer. I shook my head and told him it was the Voice, but he still kept his arms wrapped around my waist, my head on his chest.

_From what?_ I yelled into my head. _What were those images?! Were you trying to kill me from the pain?! Both physical _and_ emotional?!_

_The world begins with people, Max. Save the world._

I wanted to go into my brain and strangle it.

I decided to ignore it for now and look at Fang. His eyes were boring into my own, a slight smile on his face. "You better?" he whispered. I shrugged.

"The Voice…said something about the people. Then about the world." I blinked. "It can't make up its mind, it seems."

He grinned. "Maybe he's trying to give you clues you're too stubborn to take?" he suggested.

Blinded by his grin, I couldn't reply something sarcastic back. And, of course, he might've been right.

Then I remembered. I was cuddled up with Fang on the couch, his hand was now stroking my hair, my head lying on his chest, our eyes locked together.

We could've looked like a couple to anyone.

But only we knew we couldn't be one.

I sighed and sat up, turning my body to face him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Fang," I whispered. "We can't—we can't be. We just—we have soul mates Fang. _Soul mates._ We will grow to love them one day. And it's just…we can't." I tried to hold back tears. Fang brought a hand to my cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"Max," he whispered. "Why don't we just leave?" he asked me. I frowned and asked what he was talking about.

"Let's get out of here. Let's find a place where it can just be you and me. Max," he said, leaning closer to me. "Do you love me?"

Ugh. Hadn't I already admitted this to him? Did I really have to tell him again?

"You know I do," I told him. _Happy Birthday, Fang,_ I thought sarcastically.

"Then?" he urged me. "I love you, too! We can be together! No soul mate crap. Just you and me."

"But," I reasoned with him, my face getting closer to his. "Don't you think since they're our soul mates, we would start missing them? Too much?"

Fang sighed, his hand still cupping my cheek. He leaned closer to me, our lips only a centimeter away. "When I'm this close," he whispered, his breath warm on my lips. "What do you want to do?"

I wasn't going to answer that.

"Just show me," he said, as if reading my thoughts. I took a deep breath, and closed the gap between our lips.

It was just a peck, but it still sent electric shocks through my body. I pulled away and blushed furiously.

Fang smirked. "See?" he whispered. "Do you feel that urge with Jacob?"

No, I did not.

Which meant what?

* * *

**Bella's POV**

My heart sunk. Not Forks. They couldn't attack Forks. And leave it as a 'deserted town' like the last! Oh, God no!

"Where—where you part of the last?" I asked them. Carlisle shook his head immediately.

"Of course not. I wasn't created until about three hundred years ago. I wasn't there for the Humano Festivo." He told me. I nodded slowly.

"But we have talked about it," Esme whispered. "And we have said that when such thing does com, we go into hiding. They won't notice,"

"But they will!" I shouted. "Why do you think they chose Forks? Because it's a eating utensil? No! Because we're here! And we made a fool of them! Of course they'll come here and I'm sure they'll notice if we're not with them!"

"Bella, we could be anywhere that day, every vampire in the world would want to assist." Edward told me, calmly. "Mostly because they know this time they can eat or drink all they want without being punished by the one and only hosts of the festival."

Emmett growled. "I should kill them." He said. Rosalie smacked his head, and Emmett just gritted his teeth.

"We have to go, then," Rosalie told everyone. "We have to go into hiding. As much as Forks has been a great town…" she took a deep breath. "We can't stay."

"My family!" I shouted. "My friends! We can't just leave them unprotected!" I turned to Carlisle. "Isn't there something we can do? Can't we evacuate the city? Pretend a hurricane is coming or something?"

"We can't do that," Carlisle let me down easily. "The Volturi would just follow them."

"No!" I screamed. "No, they wouldn't be able to find them! No!"

"Trackers," Alice whispered. I collapsed to the floor and stared at it.

"No!" We all turned to Edward, who was staring at Jasper, jaw clenched, teeth grining together.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, looking at Jasper.

"The only way of preventing a Festival Humano with the Volturi is to give them something inhuman—not including vampire or animals—with blood." Jasper told all of us.

I still didn't get it.

"You're crazy!" Edward growled at him. "We can't do that to them! They trusted us!"

Finally, I was understanding where this was heading.

"Are you saying…Max and the rest…we should give them up as a sacrifice?" I asked Jasper. He glanced at me and nodded once.

My eyes widened. "Are you crazy?!" I asked him, And Edward nodded. "We can't—we can find another way!"

"And what other way would that be, Bella?" Jasper asked me. "The only alternative is to go along with this homicide carnival. Would you like that?"

"We would still be killing three innocent children!" Esme cut in. "Jasper, dear, you know that's impossible. What are you thinking?!"

"Esme," Jasper tried to reason. "It's the only way we can save this town."

"Esme, don't!" I shrieked. "It's wrong!"

Esme nodded. "It is. It's very wrong."

"But wouldn't it be better to kill three people than three thousand?" Emmett suddenly chimed in. I gaped at my favorite big brother.

Rosalie glanced at Emmett. "I agree." She told us. "We can't kill all those people."

"No!" Edward refused. "No! Max, Fang and Angel have nothing to do with this!"

"We'll keep the little one, then," Rosalie offered. "They take the two big ones. They're worth much more."

"They're not items!" I screamed. "Carlisle?" I asked him.

He looked at me, expression thoughtful. "I'm neutral," he told me suddenly. "On the one hand, we can save millions of lives by giving in these bird kids. On the other, we can't kill someone with no fair justification."

My eyes widened in horror.

"How are we going to settle this?" Alice finally said something, her eyes rueful. "I don't want Max or Fang to die. They don't deserve it."

"Four against three." I told them. "Plus one neutral."

Jasper looked at me evenly. "So you're saying you'd rather see your father die a pinful death because of one of your kind?"

I hissed and prepared to lunge at him, but Edward caught me. "No," he soothed me. "Don't give him the satisfaction."

"I don't like our fights," Esme said. "We should just get out of here and do nothing about it. I don't want us to have another fight."

Everyone stayed silent.

But I was pretty sure this wasn't over.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Angel and Renesmee were hidden behind the couch, listening to the whole conversation. Angel's eyes were widened in horror, while Nessie was trying to hold back the tears that she did have.

"It's going to be okay," Nessie whispered brokenly to her friend, taking her hand and squeezing it. Angel shook her head slowly, and looked at Nessie.

"No, it's not," Angel whispered to her. "Nothing will be okay anymore."

* * *

_I know Max and Fang are OOC in here, but yeah. I like fluff. :D Plus, I did a chapter without any of them in it, isn't that enough torture? And I have to go right now, so…_

_Dedications still continue!_

_And I would like…385 reviews for chapter 18. :D_

_Please and thank you!_

_Oh, and I hope you had an awesome New Year's Eve and have a great upcoming 2009!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Alas, I feel horrible for neglecting this story. But don't worry, it's still in tact.  
THIS ONE IS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWERS THAT STILL STICK BY ME. I LOVE YOU ALL._

* * *

**Max's POV**

_Nothing will be okay anymore._

I jumped at the sudden thought in my head, looking around frantically. Where had that come from? Was Angel here? Was it the Voice?

Fang looked at me. "Max?" he asked. "Are you okay?" his hand reached up to stroke my cheek, and I nodded slowly.

"I think so, I just…" I took a deep breath. "I just…never mind. I could have sworn I heard someone say something to me, but it must be the lack of sleep." Or the lack of oxygen, I thought as I noticed Fang's proximity to me. I swallowed and felt heat rush to my face, and I looked down.

Fang chuckled, noticing my nervousness. "Hey," he raised my head to his level and pressed his lips to mine again. I barely blinked before her pulled away. "It's all going to be okay."

Nothing will be okay anymore.

The voice, the voice I heard…it sounded like Angel's. But there was no possible way. How could Angel communicate with me with this distance? It was impossible! So I pushed the thought away from me—all that mattered was that I had to figure out the situation here. Fang or Jacob? And what about that rat faced Leah? What was I supposed to do with her? My teeth grinded together at the thought of her. I hated her now more than ever.

I also wanted—I wanted to so bad, I swear—to hate Jacob, but my heart didn't let me. It was all about him. Not about me, and not about Fang—whom I loved so much—right now, he was the thing in my mind. And I hated that fact. Was this what imprintment did to you? Did it go both ways? I glanced at Fang. Was he thinking about Leah, as well?

I looked at Fang, and he was watching me intently. I leaned closer to his face, our lips centimeters apart. Then, I kissed him. And again, all I thought about was Fang, Fang, Fang, and how he tasted, and how I melted in his touch, and how everything and everyone else disappeared and didn't matter to me. Then I pulled away and Jacob was running through my mind again.

Fang was frowning a bit, and he stared in front of him. Was he thinking the same thing as I was? About Leah? And why? Why when we kissed, when we were so close, the only thing that mattered to us was each other? And when we pulled apart, it was our soul mates?

Which I still didn't get. Even if Jacob was on my mind, I didn't feel the need to be with him romantically, it was like—like I needed him to show me the way. But the way to what? And why the hell did I feel this way at all? And why was this all happening to me, the girl with wings who met the vampires and was imprinted on by a werewolf?

I didn't realize that my answer was right there.

--

**Bella's POV**

I sat in the piano seat and watched Renesmee and Angel talking quietly to each other, not really paying attention to what they were saying. Though I noticed Angel looked rueful—probably missing Max and Fang—and Renesmee looked doubtful. She kept throwing me glances, guilty glances that broke my heart. She knew what was going to happen, and she wasn't for it, either.

I bit my lip without really feeling I did and turned around to look out the window. All I saw was the breathtaking sight of the forest our house was hidden in, the trees all simultaneously shook with the wind. I shut my eyes, as if they could rest, but of course it made no difference in this body.

I couldn't believe it. Everything I had believed in—the fact that maybe Jake could have his happy ending was crashing down on me. What would happen to him if we did sacrifice Max? And what would happen to Leah if we sacrificed Fang? I know it must be very hard to lose the person you imprinted on, no matter how much you knew or did not know them. You had that bond—it would probably cause Jake to die.

My stomach twisted. I knew how much it hurt for Edward to leave me, so I wondered if that was how Jacob would feel. Or would he feel much, much worse? I doubted anyone could feel any worse than I had felt for Edward's disappearance in my life.

And yet.

I couldn't let them, there was just no way I would let them sacrifice Max or Fang or—I gulped as I thought this—Angel. It wasn't fair! They couldn't do this! There had to be another way…

But we couldn't argue in front of Esme. If she heard even one whisper about it, she'd go bizarre on us and cry (in the non-tears kind of vampire way). My hear hurt. I could practically feel Jasper getting ready on how we could sacrifice Max and Fang. He was forming it all in his head, one step to another, planning it carefully, wording it out…tricking the two of them into thinking they were going to visit some friends…

My fists clenched. No. No no no. There was no way in hell that was happening. Not while I existed.

But then—what about Charlie? Mom was safe, I knew that, she didn't live in Forks, but what about my dear old dad, dating Leah's mom? Could Sue go on without Charlie? Lose another love? I knew I would have to face his death eventually, but I didn't want it to be so soon. And Angela, and Jessica, and Tyler, And Erik, and Mike…

It was like the Volturi was coming back to attack us where it hurt us the most. Forks, family, friends…everything that matter happened here. I met Edward here. So many memories…

My eyes dried up. And soon, if we didn't do something, it would be deserted. Completely. And no one would know what happened…they would leave no trace, nothing at all…the mystery of the town years ago would rise again…aliens? No. But close, very close.

I couldn't bare it. I didn't want to. For once, I wished I could die and not experience any pain, none at all. Not if I had to live with the remorse that I had killed either children or three thousand people. I stood up and ran to Edward, I knew he was in our small house, thinking. It was the first time he left me alone, but I couldn't bare it. I needed reassurance.

As I entered the house, I swear I felt my heart best once in hurt. This house—would we ever see it again? If we had to go? We couldn't, not after the work my family had put into it. I didn't want to. Everything here meant the world to me—and I just wanted to stay here for eternity, hidden if that was needed.

Edward startled me as he put his arms around me, which was weird, because you would think I would have heard him come to me. But I didn't, and I almost jumped. He looked at me, no mood present in his eyes. I was sure mine were the same way; emotionless.

"Jasper really wants to go through with this," I told Edward, and his jaw immediately clenched. "Doesn't he?"

He shook his head and turned me around to face him. "He really wants to," he told me, looking distant for only a moment. "But Alice can't see anything clearly. Not yet," he added, and I nodded slowly.

"I don't want to kill Max and Fang," I told him honestly. "But I don't want—"

He cut me off abruptly, his voice holding an edge to it. "Bella," he said. "You're looking too much into this," he stared deep into my eyes, and I wanted to kiss him and hold him for the rest of my life. "I just want you to know that whatever happens, this is not your fault. This is not any of our faults," he said. "It's what is destined to happen."

I scoffed. "Sure," I said. "The greatest tragedy of the world, and people won't know it," I bit my lip. "All they'll know is that Forks is suddenly deserted. They won't know that every single human's like was sucked away," I hissed, emphasizing the word 'sucked'. "That is was because of supposedly fictional characters invented to scare children Halloween night. That they all died—one by one—just to satisfy mosnters."

I immediately regretted saying that word, because Edward's face dissolved into one of pain, and I wanted to groan. Did I need to give him more of a reason to believe he was a monster? "I didn't mean it like that, Edward." I explained. "I meant, they're the monsters. They don't care if they take people's lives to satisfy what they crave."

He looked at me. "I didn't either, before." He tells me flatly, and I cringe. "I didn't care if I took your life, Bella. I wanted to. One person, how could it hurt?"

"Shut up," I pushed him away and turned around, staring at the fire.

"You don't understand, Bella," he kept going, and I could hear his voice in the exact same spot he had been in before. "The monsters"—he snarled at the word—"need blood like humans need water. And finally, they get to feed on them, without having to be sneaky. This is good for them. I wouldn't do it, not here, not now, not ever," his voice was getting louder. "But the only thing we can do to prevent it is to give Max and Fang to the Volturi!" I turned around, appalled that he as going along with this. He gave me a look.

"No, Bella, I will not agree to that," he assured me. "I won't. But what I'm trying to explain is that if they're monsters Bella, so are we. We also need human blood. And one of these days—"

"Edward!" I yelled so loudly I was sure our family could hear it, even in their house. He stared at me, his face betraying no emotion at all. "Shut up! I never meant for you to feel that way, and you know that! It's just—I can't—I don't…" I took a deep breath and walked over to him, my face centimeters away from his. "We'll have to find another way to get rid of them." I looked into his eyes. "And we'll need to tell Max and Fang about it, as well."

Edward looked at me, lust in his eyes, and soon, we were kissing fiercely.

--

**Max's POV**

I had finally gotten sleep in the couch, cuddle to Fang. I managed to also sleep with a goofy, stupid smile on my face. Anyway. I woke up to the smell of Chocolate chip pancakes, and I grinned. My mom was up early and making the Flock breakfast—I had missed her terribly.

I yawned and looked behind me, not surprised to find Fang with his eyes open, smiling only slightly at the sight of me. I smiled at him, despite my thoughts the night before, and crossed my legs, still on top of him. "Sleep well?" I asked him, and he nodded.

"Your snores lured me to sleep," he said casually, amusement in his tone. I scowled and punched him in the arm, and he chuckled quietly. I did not snore. Maximum Ride did a lot of things—but she never snored.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, pressing his lips to mine and making me dizzy and sleepy all over again. His touch, his kiss—I couldn't get used to that, couldn't get used to how good it made me feel all over, how I craved his love, needed his love more than anything in this world. How I could get all of this from one amazing kiss from Fang.

I pulled away and hissed. "My mom's in the kitchen," I whispered, and he merely rolled his eyes. I stood up and ran into the kitchen, and sure enough, my mom was making the pancakes.

I love the way her face always lights up when she sees me. "Max, you're up!" she grinned. "You seemed to have a good night," she noted, and I tried not to say anything witty in return. What the heck, I had told her everything about Fang last night, so what changed?

I shrugged. "I guess," I said, and her smile faltered a bit. "Pancakes? I'm surprised Iggy isn't up already," I joked, and she laughed.

"Yes, well, you made an entrance yesterday," she noted. "So they're pretty tired."

"I know," I said, remembering with a grimace at the pain that had shot through me last night. "What I don't know is why I was in so much pain—it's never been that intense before," I said, and my mom nodded slowly.

"I don't know," she agreed. "So, are you staying for breakfast?"

My stomach growled. "As much as I'd like to," I told her. "I think we should get back to Angel. You know, leaving her with the…vampires, though as much as we can trust them, it's a bit…"

"Concerning," my mom finished for me, understanding. "Are you sure you won't at least have one pancake?"

"I'm fine," I promised, getting up. "I'll be back soon. We'll probably go get Angel and then come back. I'm leaving that world behind. I don't care who or why, but I am. I'm continuing my own way."

My mom smiled and hugged me. "Then I expect you back soon."

I nodded, hugging her back. I walked to the living room, where Fang was still sitting on the couch. I made a motion with my head, as if saying 'we're out', and he nodded, standing up and grabbing my hand, making electric sparks fly between us.

We walked to the door together, but as soon as Fang opened it, my breath caught.

No. No way in hell.

"Hello, Max."

* * *

_I update quicker with reviews...and some guesses..._


End file.
